Reuniting Makes New Beginnings
by NonieBee
Summary: This is a Sequel to "Reuniting with the Lost"... Nanami found her love and now she wants to live happily like the old days... but can that happen after 5 whole years apart? How much has changed? Can they still be happy together? GintokiXOC Lemons available in separate story "Reuniting with the Lemon"
1. Supressing Emotion

EDIT: rewriting and correcting a few things once again *sigh* maybe when i'm done i will be able to write new chapters *fingers crossed*

OKAY GUYS SEQUAL GO!

* * *

Gintoki woke up to see the familiar sight of the ceiling of his home. By the sound of the birds chirping outside he assumed it must be morning. He was going to roll over and go back to sleep when he felt something attached to his arm. He turned his head to see, and was greeted by the sight of his long lost love, Nanami sound asleep on the floor next to his futon. She was holding onto his hand so firmly it was like she never wanted to be apart from him again. The samurai smiled and rolled over so he could fully face her unfortunately he had momentarily forgotten that he had been wounded and the movement caused him a pain through his chest. He tensed at the pain and unintentionally caused Nanami to wake up.  
"Eh? Where am I?" She asked still half asleep, "am I still asleep?"  
"Yes, you are still asleep," Gintoki responded 'holy fuck she is so cute.'  
"Are you sure?" Nanami asked furrowing her brow, "usually in my dreams you act differently."  
"Oh so I'm usually in your dreams?" Gintoki asked, he was having _WAY_ too much fun with this.  
"Yeah, of course you are" Nanami blinked, "but usually you do stuff..."  
"You mean stuff like this?" Gintoki smirked as he leaned across and kissed her.  
Nanami finally woke up properly, "Gintoki how are your wounds? Holy crap is it morning? Oh my god I should be going!" She stood up and started to make her way to the door.  
"Oi!" Gintoki called as he stood and followed her.  
"What?" She turned to see him standing extremely close.  
"You aren't going anywhere" he grinned as he scooped her up and carried her back to the futon.

refer to the story Reuniting With the Lemon for the sex scene

a while later...

Shinpachi arrived at the Yorozuya and noticed an extra pair of boots at the what use to be a door.  
"Huh, I guess that Nanami-san is still here."  
Shinpachi walks over to the cupboard that houses the Yato girl Kagura.  
"Kagura-chan its time to wake up," he called as he opened the door.  
_"Noo waay!"_ She mumbled as she rolled over. "I want more sleep aru." A few seconds later she was once again snoring.  
"Come on, wake up" Shinpachi tugged at her blanket.  
"Noo. Gin-chan's not up yet so I'm not getting up," the small girl growled, "go wake him up first aru!"  
Shinpachi sighed, "fine, but you better get out of bed by the time I come back."  
"Yeah yeah aru!" Kagura muttered as she pulled the blanket over her head.  
Shinpachi walked over to the paper door that separated the the main room from the bedroom (AN: is it even a bedroom?) and opened it.  
"Gin-san its morni-" O.O Shinpachi was surprised to find himself staring at a naked Nanami sitting on the floor buttoning up her tattered shirt.  
"Oh uhh, good morning uuh it's Shinpachi right?" Nanami greeted him awkwardly.  
Shinpach pinched his nose trying to suppress a nosebleed.  
"OI!" Yelled a loud voice which sounded like Gintoki, Shinpachi couldn't turn his head to see, he was still staring in awe at the naked woman before him.  
**"OI!"** Gintoki yelled as he threw a pillow at the shocked teen. **"Who said you could stare?"**  
"He wouldn't have anything to stare at if you hadn't destroyed my panties." Nanami pointed out as she motioned to a ripped scrap of purple cloth on the floor nearby.  
"Yeah but it was easier to just rip them." Gintoki sighed casually scratching his head as he looked around the room. "Speaking of underwear have you seen my boxers?"  
"Yes they're behind you," Nanami stated without even looking.  
"Oh, so they are." Gintoki stood up. Shinpachi closed the door just in time before the blanket fell and revealed a little more of the Yorozuya leader than Shinpachi wanted to see, he had already seen it once in fact alot of people did, he didn't want to again.  
"Mmh whats all the noise about Patsuan?" said a very sleepy Kagura as she rubbed her eyes. "Is Gin-chan up yet aru?"  
**"ITS NOTHING!"** Shinpachi squeaked, "uh, no G-Gin-san is still in b-bed lets leave him there sh-shall we?"  
"Eh? But that's not fair!" The red head complained. "Out of my way Shinpachi I'm gonna yell at Gin-chan for being in bed while I'm not aru!"  
"No Kagura-chan you can't go in there."  
"What? Why? aru."  
"Uhmm, er b-because uuhh..."  
Before Shinpachi could answer the paper door flew open revealing a rather flustered Nanami.  
"I guess you two aren't use to Gintoki having company huh?" She asked quietly as she turned and closed the door behind her letting Gintoki have some privacy while he got dressed.  
"Uh no." Shinpachi said nervously, "you're the first."  
"Yahuh Gin-chan's a loser aru."  
She turned back to the teens trying to Suppress a smile  
"First and last." Gintoki added as he entered the room, "Nana's the only girl good enough for me... except maybe Ketsuno ana..."  
***Thwack***  
Nanami smacked him in the stomach  
"Who?" Nanami asked in an unfriendly tone.  
"Th-the weather girl." Gintoki gasped as his lover hit him again. "She is... uhh..." He trailed off and stared at his feet.  
"Huh? I can't hear you." Nanami said impatiently crossing her arms and tapping her foot.  
"N-nothing." The silver haired man muttered.  
Nanami sighed.  
"Well if that's all I have to be going now!" She said as she collected her jacket and started towards the door.  
**"WHAT!? YOUR GOOING?!"** Gintoki panicked and grabbed onto her sleeve "L-Look I'm sorry I-I... Please don't leave!" He looked at her with puppy-dog eyes, "I only like her 'cause... uh..." He took a deep breath. "'Cause she reminded me of you, you were always smiling like that and, and uh, y-you had short hair when you..uuhh..."  
"Don't make up excuses Permadick!" Nanami scowled at the man's excuses, "My hair was never like that!"  
He looked down, "J-just please don't be mad."  
Nanami laughed, "I'm not mad I just have to go."  
"Eh?"  
"I have to go back to head quarters," she responded with a smirk, "I have to report in."  
"What so you are seriously one of those tax thieving dogs?"  
"Yes I am," Nanami glared, now she was getting a little mad. "Did you expect me to drop everything I have in my life and become someone whose only purpose is to be your woman?!"  
"Well I-uh" Gintoki stuttered, he didn't like being put on the spot like that "I hadn't thought that far ahead I-I was just happy to see you again," he let go of her, "I-its ok, of course it's been five years, we have separate lives," he took a step back still not looking at her, "I wasn't able to protect you before so i-it makes sense that you wouldn't want to be with me." He looked at her trying to force a smile, trying to suppress the emotions he felt. He was a man that didn't cry often but this was something that hurt him deep, so deep it hit an underground spring of tears that threatened to over flow.  
"You _idiot_!" Was all he heard before he was tackled by a warm body. "That's not what I meant, I still want you in my life I just don't want to give up what I have already achieved... Dammit Gintoki your making it hard for me to leave!" She groaned as she pressed her face against his chest, careful as to not aggravate his wound.  
"Then don't go."  
"But I have to!" She pulled away and smiled up at him sweetly," Don't worry, it's not like you're not gonna see me again"  
**"DAMMIT YOU IDIOTIC WOMAN!"** He grabbed Nanami's shoulders and pulled her back into his embrace. Resting his forehead on hers he continued, "How can you be so sure? I don't wanna risk never seeing you again, I'm not letting you out of my sight EVER."  
"Well then I guess you will have to come with me," Nanami sighed. In truth she was happy, she didn't want to be parted from him either. "I need a lift, do you have a car or something?"  
Gintoki grinned down at her, "Not a car but definitely a something!"

* * *

WOOOOOOOOOT

finaFUCKINGly done i am SO SLEEP DEPRIVED i will FORCE myself to sleep before i try to edit and repost more :D

EDIT: OMG how could i have made so many mistakes D:


	2. My Barracks, my home

Okay ppl second chapter of da sequal! Ive added a lil into here, nana telling gin bout her place in the shinsengumi... Gin being all jelly o hiji. I had dat part in the plan but somhow forgot to write it in xD

people thought gin was to compassionate, but it's ok i made him like that because he is so overwhelmed that him love has returned.  
usually gin is good at hiding his emotions but...the love of his life came BACK FROM THE DEAD so he is a little emotional x.x

* * *

Nanami smiled when Gintoki brought out his beloved scooter.  
"If you want to laugh go ahead," Gintoki grumbled embarrassed.  
"Now why would I do that?" Nanami smiled, "I think it suits you."  
"You said the same thing about my boxers," Gintoki's eyes narrowed, "are you mocking me?"  
"Of course not," she once again smiled innocently, "I really think it suits you."  
"Hmmph... Sure whatever, just get on," he ordered as he handed her his helmet, "and put this on."  
"What about you?" she asked , "I know you have a hard head but if you fell it would really hurt!"  
"I'm not worried," he stated calmly, "with medicine of today you don't really need to worry about things like helmets and unprotected sex..."  
"As a Police officer I can't approve of such actions!" She growled.  
"Yes Ma'am," Gintoki saluted sarcastically with a blank expression, "Look do you want a ride or not?" He sat on the scooter and pat the seat behind him.  
Nanami sighed.  
"_Fine,_ but don't come crying to me when you get a serious head injury!" She donned the helmet and climbed on behind him.  
"Oh I will come crying," he smirked, "and I expect you to nurse me back to health, in a sexy nurse costume of coarse."  
Nanami smacked him over the back of the head before wrapping her arms around and his waist.  
"Ok, lets go."

The men on gate duty were rather surprised to see their beloved Nanami driven home by the infamous silver haired samurai. The lovers both smiled at their obvious shock.  
"Thank-you Gintoki," Nanami dismounted the scooter and gave her chaperone a quick kiss on the cheek, before heading off towards a nearby building.  
"Oi, is that all l get?" Gintoki called as he reached for her.  
"Yep," Nanami giggled as she side-stepped his advances and stuck out her tongue. Gintoki pouted in response. Nanami just giggled more and continued on her way.

"I'm home!" Nanami called as she entered the building.  
"Welcome ho- Nanami-sama?!" Squeaked a man nearby as he gave a quick salute, "The Vice-commander said you weren't coming back last night, we were all very worried," the man cried happily.  
"Whoa Nana, he just used 'sama' with your name!" Gintoki said as he followed her into the building, "What you do to earn that?"  
The man immediately drew his sword and pointed at the lazy samurai before him, "What are you doing here Yoyozuya?"  
"Oi, show some respect ya bastard," Gintoki demanded as he picked his nose, "I'm the one that brought her here."  
_**"EEEHH!?"**_ The confused man looked at Nanami who nodded in response.  
"Uh, o-okay then," he relaxed his stance and sheathed his sword.  
"Ok Girly now that that's settled, get your shit together," Gintoki smacked her on the arse, "I gotta go buy Jump before it sells out."  
The man was shocked 'Does this guy have a death wish or something?' He thought as he took a step back.  
"Okay okay," Nanami laughed as she rolled her eyes, "I have to get changed then grab a few things. But first I gotta go see Toushiro." Nanami, turned back To the stunned man, "Hey is the Vice-commander in his office? Oi are you okay?"  
"Yes Ma'am," The extremely pale man responded "I am fine, and yes the Vice-commander is in his his office."  
"Awesome, thanks," she gave him a quick smile then headed off.  
"Keep up the good work." Gintoki said as he wiped a booger on the man's jacket and followed after his lover.  
The man stared blankly as he watch the two leave, "I think I need to take a walk," he left the barracks and was never seen again...

Nanami made her way thorough the barracks, on the way she was greeted happily by everyone, and each time she responded with a smile.  
"Oi Nana, what rank are you anyway?" Gintoki asked as he watched all the men salute his love, "from what I heard you've only been tax-robber for a few months."  
"I unno." Nanami quickly responded like he had just asked something trivial and unimportant.  
_**"HUH?"**_ Gintoki growled as he quickened his pace so he was walking right beside her. "How could you _NOT_ know? Well did you at least know that all the rumors say that you got a high rank for being the mayo-freak's woman?"  
"Yeah I did know," Nanami sighed, "alot of the guys here think that I'm his girlfriend."  
"Well did you tell them it's not true?"  
"Yeah, multiple times, they don't believe us. I'm not surprised really," Nanami giggled, "there was a Damsel-in-distress situation."  
"What, you saved him?"  
"No Permadick, he saved _me_!" Nanami gave him a quick glare, but her expression then softened as she remembered her friend calling her name as he kicked down the door and rescued her. "And not just in the physical sense if I hadn't met him, I-I don't know what I would have done, he saved me from the despair."  
Gintoki watched the face of his love, as her expression changed to that of admiration and love, YES **_LOVE!_** He swore under his breath and slowed his pace so he was once again walking behind her. He had seen her pull that face at him before... but this time he knew she wasn't thinking about him; this pissed him off. She was thinking about that Mayo-freak which pissed him off even more. They walked in silence for a moment until Nanami continued the story.  
"Since I had nowhere to go, I stayed here at the Shinsengumi as Toushiro helped me recover for a while. One day I joined in their their training and kicked their arses. Then I was able to join them. Initially Toushi didn't want me to join, he said 'Just coz you can fight isn't a good enough reason.'" She deepened her voice and scowled as she did her impersonation. "As for what rank I am..." Nanami thought for a moment then turned to Gintoki walking backward as she spoke, "I guess I'm about equal to a captain, like Sougo, except I don't have a squad I only have one subordinate."  
**"Nanami-sama!"** A voice called out, Nanami turned to see the stubby figure of Tetsu running towards her.  
"Speak of the devil."

A while back Hijitata had grown extremely tired of the tubby annoyance. One day when Tetsu had driven the Vice-commander to a rather murderous mood, Nanami suggested re-assigning him and casually dropped some hints that she wouldn't mind having an assistant. Since being placed under the leadership of Nanami, Tetsu became _infatuated_ with his new commanding officer. He decided to make a fan club dedicated to his beloved leader, and by now quite a large amount of the force has either joined or had dealings with Tetsu and his club.

It took a few minutes for the stout man to catch his breath, when he had he straitened his I-heart-Nanami head band and spoke.  
"Nanami-sama I'm so glad you're back" he said, "the Vice-commander said that you were staying out and that he didn't know if you would return..." He started crying.  
Nanami squatted down in front of the crying man, "shh, it's okay Tetsu," she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry I'd NEVER abandon the Shinsengumi"  
"But where were you?" He sobbed the desperate question.  
"Well I-" Nanami started to speak but was interrupted by arms wrapping around her forcing her to stand and pulled her into a rather intimate embrace.  
"Sorry shorty, _I_ kept her _busy_ last night!" Gintoki said in a proud and teasing way, "come _on_ Nana" He nagged her, unimpressed at the interruption by the stout man.  
"Fine, fine." she turned back to her sobbing assistant, "Sorry Tetsu l have to go now. But don't worry okay? I promise I will always come back."

Just then, Nanami spotted the raven haired man she was heading to see. He was casually walking down the hallway, lighting a cigarette.  
She removed herself from her lovers arms grinning devious grin. She quietly sprinted across the room towards the unsuspecting vice-commander.  
"Good morning Toushiro!"She yelled as she tightly hugged him from behind.  
"Nanami!" he coughed, his lit cigarette falling and extinguishing itself on the shiny, wooden floorboards. "W-what are you doing here?"  
"I live here silly," she giggled as the released the spluttering mess of a man.  
"W-what about the sugar freak?" he asked.  
"Uh, you mean That sugar freak?" Nanami, casually asked pointing at Gintoki.  
Hijikata looked Where she was pointing, his face immediately fell as he saw a silver perm in the room.  
"Oh Hijikata-kun," Gintoki grinned ear to ear, "for a second there you thought she had chosen you.. Tee hee ... Aw man that must really suck!" His expression was cheerful but a twitching vein on his forehead betraying his jelousy.  
"Shuddup you idiotic perm!" Hijikata growled, a vein extruding from his own forehead.  
"**Oi!** It's not my fault my hair is curly!"  
"It's your fault you're an_ idiot_!"  
"Shuddup!"  
"No _you_ shuddup!"  
Nanami stared at the two men, "so you guys know each other?"  
"Unfortunately," they said in unison, **"QUIT COPYING ME!"**  
Nanami just laughed, "oh my god you two are hysterical"  
"Well I can see why you would want to copy me." Gintoki flashed an evil smile, "you want to be me."  
"Now why would I want to be you?" Hijikata rolled his eyes  
"Well _I_ got to spend the night with Nanami," he gloated, "and in the morning we-** ugh!**"  
Gintoki was interrupted by Nanami punching him in the stomach.  
"Now, now Gintoki, don't brag!" She scolded him through clenched teeth. "Sorry about that Toushiro." she smiled sweetly then opened his jacket, "I'm gonna pinch a smoke ok? I havn't had one since yesterday." she said as she helped herself for the millionth time.  
"Uh sure.." He sighed and looked over at the cowering Shiroyasha behind her.  
"Thanks, okay I gotta go get changed now seeya later!" She flashed him a smile then skipped away, Gintoki limping after her.

"Thank-you Toushiro." Nanami muttered to herself when she was out of sight, smiling as she examined the key she stole from him. She turned to her silver haired partner "Hurry up Gintok,i time to go see Zura."

* * *

My 11yo cousin will be staying with me again soon so lets see how much i get done before she gets here!

EDIT: omigawd nana is such a gigglewhore! like her every response was giggling... *fixes*


	3. I'm Sorry

EDIT: apparently nonie who did the rewrite was either retarded or really lazy... probably both! anyhoo lots of editing and fixing shit again *sifg*

here you gooo 3rd chapterrrr! i added a bit of dialog between zura and nana, i reckon their conversation never really got finished and nothing was really achieved... oh and i added sum more depression for nana :P

* * *

"Oi oi, what do you mean time to see Zura? You're not thinking of breaking him out are you?" Gintoki asked frantically. "I get in enough trouble from these tax robbing bastards." Nanami glared at him. "No offense," he quickly added.  
"No, we're not breaking him out," Nanami answered as she stopped and turned to him. "He needs medical treatment. Do you really think the guys would have treated him properly?"  
Gintoki smirked.  
"You're just feeling guilty coz _you're_ the one that gave him that massive shoulder injury," he taunted. Nanami, instead of responding, stomped on his foot, causing him to yelp in pain.  
"Just shut up and hold this Gintoki." She handed him a bag of medical supplies. "Come on, the jail's this way."

"Hey Zura." Nanami said as she unlocked the cell of her long-haired friend.  
"It's not Zura, it's Katsura!" He turned towards the voice, seeing Gintoki and Nanami entering. "Oh, Nanami, Gintoki. What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to treat your wounds,' Nanami said as she sat down in front of him and opened her bag of supplies. "Loosen your kimono, show me your shoulder."

After a few minutes had passed, Nanami had finished disinfecting Zura's wound and began stitching it up.  
"Sorry if it hurts," she said, noticing him flinch. "While I'm apologizing, I guess I should say I'm sorry for stabbing you."  
"It's okay." He smiled at her. "I'm glad your eyes are clear now."  
"Wha-what do you mean?" Nanami asked, trying to focus on what her hands where doing.  
"Your eyes were clouded. Clouded by anger and hate," Katsura sympathized, putting his free hand on Nanami's shoulder. "I'm glad you can now clearly see what's important to you."  
"I really am sorry, I could have killed you," Nanami apologized, shrugging the hand off. She felt as if she didn't deserve his kindness "I was actually _TRYING_ to kill you."  
"It makes sense that you would want to kill me," Katsura sighed sadly. "A life for a life, after all."  
"What are you talking about?" Nanami asked. "I'm alive. Plus, it wasn't your fault. I'm the one who let down my defenses, I was careless. I know I said you owe me your life but it's not true, you don't owe me anything."  
"That's not the life I was talking about." He reached forward, resting his hand on her stomach. "If it wasn't for me, both of you, no, all THREE of you would be a happy family." Nanami was shocked, she stared past Katsura. She had been reminded of an important but painful memory that she had been trying to suppress. Her heart hurt. How could she have let herself forget? She was ashamed that she had pressed the memory away, but it hurt to remember, and not just normal pain, it's the type of pain that makes you want to curl up in a corner and never move again. She had forced herself to forget so she could move on and live her life... But did she really deserve to live after something like that?...

"Nanami?" She heard a warm voice that broke her from her spiral of guilt. "Are you ok?" She looked up to see Gintoki looking down at her with a worried expression.  
"I-I'm fine," she assured as she put down the needle and began dressing Katsura's wound with shaking hands. "I'm nearly done."

She was quiet for a while but then spoke again with a pained expression, "Sorry about your men too, I had an uhh, un-pleasant encounter with a terrorist. He was the boss of a shipping company I was working for. The company had dealings with multiple factions including yours... I guess I put all my hate on you because you are a major figure head. As you said my eyes where clouded," Nanami sniffed and looked up at the Jouishishi leader revealing that her eyes were full of tears, "I-I cant believe I did that to such a good friend," she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket, "Y-you always stood by me, and now- and now."  
"shhh Nanami it's ok I heard one of the officers talking apparently there was only one casualty," Katsura assured putting a hand on her shoulder "my the men are ok they are in a prison-hospital apparently alot of the people captured by the Shinsengumi are gravely injured so they built a hospital with high security to deal with them"  
Nanami sniffed and wiped her tears again before giving Katsura a big hug, "thankyou"

"Wait here Gintoki, I need to go get changed," Nanami said after leaving the prison.  
"Nuh uh, I'm coming with you," Gintoki protested. "I told you I wasn't letting you out of my sight."  
"Ha! I don't think you could control yourself, being in the same room as me changing," Nanami laughed.  
"I don't need to control myself 'cause it's with you," he grinned, earning himself an eyeroll from Nanami.  
"Not here," she tried to keep a straight face as Gintoki leaned closer and kissed her neck.  
"Ngh, quit it! Not here," she insisted as she backed away red faced. "The guys are watching. Let me go. I'll be quick, I promise."  
"Fine, but when you're done, we're going home!" Gintoki grinned again. "And then when we get there, you'll be changing again, and this time, I get front row seats."  
"Yeah sure," she said giving him a quick, shy peck on the lips. "Just wait here," she yelled as she dashed into a nearby building. She paused at the entrance and shouted, "don't cause trouble. I'll come back and kick your arse if you do."  
"I'll be looking forward to it," Gintoki yelled back as she shut the door.

"Oi, sugar-freak! What are you doing loitering?" Hijikata snarled. "You do realize this is a police headquarters? Are you just saving us the trouble of finding and arresting you?"  
"Shut up nicotine-freak. I'm waiting for Nana...You know Nana, my GIRLFRIEND?" Gintoki grinned. "How is YOUR girlfriend? Oh wait, you don't HAVE a girlfriend do you? 'cause you're a _LOSER_"  
"Oi, I'd be laying off the nicotine jokes. Your beloved girlfriend is a smoker too," Hijikata warned, a throbbing vein protruding from his forehead, as he tried ever so hard to ignore Gintoki's teasing.  
"I noticed." Gintoki turned serious for a moment. "I'm not happy about that."

"Vice-commander!" Yamazaki called as he ran towards the two men in the courtyard. "It's Katsura! He's escaped!"  
"What?! How could you let this happen?!" Hijikata yelled as he kicked poor Yamazaki in the head. "AND WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THAT BADMINTON RACQUET?! Why the fuck are you playing games?! I told you to watch Nanami for suspicious behavior. Oh. Shit." He turned towards Gintoki.  
"Eh? Why would you be having her watched?" Gintoki questioned with a smirk. "I thought she was a trusted member of your little club."  
"I, uh..."  
"I'm back!" Nanami called, as she approached the men, holding a bag over her shoulder. "Did you behave yourse-what happened to Yamazaki?"  
"Yes, I was good," Gintoki said innocently. "Your friend _TOUSHIRO_ on the other hand, is a naughty peeping Tom."  
"Wha-I..." Hijikata choked as Nanami gave him an inquiring look. "I-I didn't! I-"  
"Whaaaaat was that_ Toushiro_? You were just telling me you had ordered your men to watch Nanami," Gintoki teased. "Oh, you were caught. How _EMBARRASSING_." He giggled, covering his mouth with his hand, exaggerating his teasing tone.  
"**EXPLAIN** yourselves _**NOW!**_" Nanami scolded. "Both of you explain what is going on. Gintoki, didn't I warn you to not get into trouble?"  
"Yeah and I'm looking forward to that arse kicking but before that, I suggest you deal with the peeping-tom."  
"I'm not a peeping-tom!" Hijikata defended. "I just..." He let out a defeated sigh. "I had Yamazaki watch you for a while. I know for a fact that you were part of the Jouishishi at some stage. Now that you've been reunited with Katsura and the infamous Shiroyasha," He glansed at the smug silver haired man then back to Nanami, "I didn't know what you'd do next." He sighed again. "I didn't wanna risk anything. And it's good I did, just after you visit the prison Katsura escaped."  
"He WHAT? And you think I had something to do with it?" Nanami exclaimed, extremely offended, "though I may have fought with them in the past, I now fight with the Shinsengumi."  
"Yamazaki, give us more details of the escape!," Hijikata yelled at his subordinate who was attempting to stand up.  
"Uh, yes sir!" Yamazaki saluted weakly. "I-It seems Katsura picked a lock with a surgical needle."  
"Oh, I uh, I must have dropped that," Nanami admitted, remembering how shaky her hands had been from the memory. "But I didn't do it on _purpose_. I would NEVER betray the Shinsengumi like that."  
"I wish I could believe you Nanami, but truth is, I've only known you a couple of months." Hijikata said solemnly. "Sorry. I don't wanna do this, but you're fired. Hand in your badge."  
**"_FINE!_** Whatever." Nanami threw the badge in Hijikata's face. "I don't need it. It's ok, I've been kicked out so many times before that I'm used to it."  
"You don't have to leave, I know you don't have a home," Hijikata said, picking up the badge. "You're just relieved from duty. This is still your home."  
"What are you talking about? I'll just stay with Gintoki," Nanami said smugly, walking away. "Don't even _TRY_ to take my sword." Hijikata stood there stunned. His cigarette fell from his mouth.  
"Come on Gintoki, didn't you need to buy something?" Nanami asked the grinning Gintoki as she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him back to his scooter.  
"Uh yeah, I need to buy Jump," he responded. "Oh shit! We gotta get there before it sells out!"

* * *

i gonna combine a few o the short chapters into big ones next :D then when i done with the rewrite and continue the story i will try to make the chapters longer

EDIT: YAY i rewrote 3 chapters o the rewritten story lol.. ill do more later :D


	4. Shock, Horror and Realisation

here you go this chapter was originally three chapters (15-17) but i combined them :D  
i added a bit of comedy and broke the 4th wall again :p

**Disclamber : i dont own gintama bla bla and shit :D**

* * *

"Otose-sama, Gintoki-sama has retuned." The green haired humanoid robot informed her boss.  
"Thankyou Tama," the elderly woman butt out her cigarette, "Catherine watch the shop."  
"Yes Otose-sama," the un-cute cat eared lady responded in her weird accent.

"Home sweet home," Gintoki seemed to have a permanent grin to go with his permanent permed hair, "Come on Nana cheer up"  
"Shuddup!" Nanami glared at him, she seemed to have a permanent pout. She had just got fired so can you blame her?  
"Come on Nana." Gintoki said as he wrapped his arms around her, "I just got you back I wanna see you smiling"  
She turned her head to say something back but was met with a pair of puppy dog eyes, and I'm not talking about Sadaharu.  
"Fine," she sighed "I guess it was good I packed a bag," she sighed as she adjusted the strap over her shoulder to a more comfortable position, "I was planning on asking for some time off or something and staying with you for a while but I guess I'm staying a bit longer," she smiled at him, he smiled back.  
"That's better," Gintoki tickled her ribs making her giggle and drop the bag.  
"HAHA cut it out," she laughed pushing him away.  
**"BWAHAHA NO WAY!"** He laughed back as he continued to tickle.

Otose lit a new cigarette and walked out of her snack shop, "Gintoki you permed bastard you owe me rent you bette-"  
"Shuddup old hag!" The permed bastard in question retorted, "can't you see I'm busy.?" He was standing there with his arms around what looked like a woman. Otose couldn't be sure of that because this guy could be nominated loser of the year, of all the time she knew him the closest thing to a woman Gintoki brought home was that red headed brat Kagura... Then she heard it...  
"Who's that?" it was a woman's voice.  
"Ah, its nobody," Gintoki responded to the woman, "It's just the landlady."  
"Shouldn't I say hi or something?" The voice asked, "maybe introduce mysel-**_HEY!_**"  
Gintoki had picked up the woman bridal style. "Introductions can come later," he informed, "right now you're mine."  
Otose stood in shock as she watched Gintoki carry the woman to the base of the stairs and set her down.  
"Aren't you going to carry me up the stairs?"  
"Nope you're too heav- I mean I'm too tired, yea that's it I'm really tired" he quickly corrected himself.  
The woman noticed. She leaned close to him, "well of you're too tired I guess we can't do anything,." She looked up at him, she stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed him. Poor Otose nearly had a heart attack.  
When the kiss broke the woman pushed Gintoki, none too gently, making him trip over a bag and fall on his arse.  
"Get that for me wont you dear?," the woman giggled before running up the stairs and out of sight.  
Gintoki stood, "Oi Nana, get back here!" He grabbed the bag and chased after her.  
Otose turned and headed back inside. "Catherine! Get me something to drink!"

Nanami slammed the sliding door as she ra-...  
Gintoki: Wait wait WAIT... Wasn't the door smashed?  
NonieBee: yeah  
Gintoki: then how come its fixed?  
NonieBee: what don't you want it fixed?  
Gintoki : well yea i do  
NonieBee: then what's your problem?  
Gintoki: well though it has been many weeks since the chapter were the door was smashed in the story its only been one day...  
NonieBee: so?  
Gintoki: SO How come its fixed?  
NonieBee: uhmmm how bout u ask Nanami that  
Gintoki: but I... Fine. Oi Nana how come the door is fixed  
Nanami: coz I fixed it  
Gintoki: uh no you didn't, you have been with me the entire time ...  
Nanami: not the entire time  
Gintoki: ye- well except for when you where getting changed  
Nanami: and when you were unconscious  
Gintoki: **BUT IT WAS STILL BROKEN WHEN I WOKE UP!**  
Nanami: Oi calm down The answer is simple, while you wer unconscious I called the boys at the shinsengumi and they got a team out here and they fixed it wile we were out  
Gintoki:...  
NonieBee: see Gintoki it all makes sense  
Gintoki: shuddup BakaAuthor  
Nanami: GINTOKI be nice to her if it wasn't for her I wouldn't exist!  
Gintoki... Yea ok ... Oi Oi we've waisted enough time get back to the story I have a feeling something good is about to happen *perverted grin*  
Nanami: what? NonieBee are you seriously gonna write about us ****ing again?  
NonieBee: *perverted grin* yup I sure am *highfives gintoki* don't worry its not a detailed lemon like last time I promise ... That will come later  
Nanami: *sigh* ok come on back to the story...

Ehem...

Nanami slammed the sliding door as she ran inside startling the two teens within.  
"Nanami-san? I thought you left already."  
"I did ... And now I'm back!" She grinned at the boy, "and it seems I'm here to stay," she added with a sigh.  
"Oi Nana get back here," Gintoki called when he entered the room, "I'm gonna get you!" He dropped her bag and lunged forward to catch her.  
"No way!" Nanami squealed as she dodged him jumping over the small table, "haha missed me."  
"Bwahahaha you shall never escape!" And thus the two grown adults started chasing each-other around the room like idiots. After a few laps of the main room, Gintoki finally caught his love.  
"Ha, I got you!" He gloated with his arms around her waist, she turned to face him.  
"Yes you did" was all Nanami said before she locked their lips together in a passionate kiss which Gintoki hungrily returned. He pushed her back against the desk lifting her thigh to his side. Gintoki pressed her down on the desk knocking the lamp and everything else on it to the ground. He kissed her chin and left a trail of kisses up her jaw to the spot under her ear.  
"uhh Gintoki," she suddenly interrupted.  
"Mmm?"  
"As much as I love what you are doing I think we need relocate," she tipped her head, motioning for the man to look behind him. When he looked he was greeted by the sight of two youthes with a mixture of shock and horrror displayed across their faces.  
"Oh, I think you're right." the samurai said as he released the woman and stood up scratching the back of his head. "What a pain."  
Nanami giggled as she grabbed him by the hand and led him into the next room. "here will do fine" she resumed the intimate activities and shut the door behind her with her foot.

**Check out Ch2 of "Reuniting with the Lemon" for more details on there Intimate activities :3**

Shinpachi and Kagura swiftly walked down the stairs followed close behind by the oversized dog Sadaharu. They were seeking refuge from the horrific sounds coming from their boss's bedroom.  
"Welco- oh its just you kids," Otose greeted them, "what do you want?"  
"Didn't you hear the author lady, she said we want re-fridge," Kagura exclaimed, "so open the fridge and gimme some food aru."  
"Kagura-chan, she said refuge not re-fridge," Shinpachi corrected. "Anyway you shouldn't break the 4th wall so carelessly."  
"Shuddup patssuan," Kagura scowled, "You totally fail at being the straight-man in this story aru."  
"Thats the authors fault not mine!" the four eyed bastard yelled like an idiot, "OI don't call me bad names just because I told the truth!"  
Shuddup stupid virgin!  
"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A VIRGIN?" The idiot squealed like a girl, **"OI QUIT THAT!"**  
"So what exactly are you seeking refuge from?" Otose asked changing the subject and turning to face the two youths.  
"Liffen," Kagura said with a mouthful of rice that she had helped herself to from the rice maker.  
"What are you do-where did you get that rice?" Otose asked angrily, only to be shushed by the small redhead, who was pointing towards the ceiling.  
"What Kagura-chan is trying to tell you, is that she wants you to listen to the noises coming from upstairs," Shinpachi translated. Pushing up his glasses, he continued. "If you listen, you will hear what we are taking refuge from." Kagura nodded in agreement as she continued to munch. The room fell silent for a moment. Then they heard it. It started as a quiet moan that could only be made by a woman, followed by a few masculine grunts. The sounds grew louder, and then grew louder, and even LOUDER. All eyes in the room widened in horror.  
"Lets turn on the radio..." Otose said awkwardly, reaching for the dial.

Nanami was walking down the stairs. After finishing recent activities and Gintoki had fallen asleep, Nanami went seeking the others in the hopes of apologising for her shameful actions. Making her way out of the room, she found that the house was empty. Nanami made her way downstairs into the snack shop.  
"Um, hello?" She tried to speak over the roaring music. "UM, HELLO? Isn't this music a little loud?!" She yelled.  
"Oh, Nanami-san!" Shinpachi noticed her entering and signaled to Otose that it was safe to turn the radio down. Otose adjusted the dial accordingly.  
"Uh, hey," Nanami said nervously.  
"Nana-chan, where's Gin-chan aru?" Kagura asked, still munching on rice.  
"Ah, he's asleep," Nanami gave a sideways smile. "He grew tired all of a sudden." She spotted Otose, and immediately bowed her head. "I'm sorry about before. I should've introduced myself. I'm Nanami Yoshida. I'm Gintoki's girlfriend."  
Otose clutched her chest for a moment.  
"Can you say that again?" She gasped. "For a second there I thought you said you were his girlfriend." Nanami stood up again, giving her a confused expression. "That's because I AM his girlfriend,"  
"Good luck with that," Otose chuckled as she lit a cigarette. "I'm Gintoki's landlady. Call me Otose."  
"Nice to meet you Otose," Nanami smiled. Otose saw her face properly for the first time and gasped.  
"Hey you look just like-"  
"Oi Nana, you down here?" Gintoki called, stepping into the room. "Oh. Old hag, who gave you permission to steal my girlfriend?!"  
"Shut up Gintoki, you owe me so much rent, I should take her as payment," Otose glared.  
"Ohh. As far as I know, she doesn't swing that way. Least not for an ugly old monster like you." Gintoki grinned. He immediately turned to face Nanami. "However if you decide to swing that way for someone like Ketsuno-Ana, then I wouldn't mind at all. In fact, I'll get the video camera."  
"What was that?" Nanami glared at the silver-samurai. She turned to Otose. "Would you like me to hold him for you?"  
"Nah I got this," Otose cracked her knuckles.  
"Aaaahhh! Nana save me!" Gintoki screamed, jumping behind Nanami. Nanami grinned at him. "No, this is good. In fact, I'll get the video camera..."  
***BANG* *CRASH* *CRUNCH*** *gintoki squeal like a lil bitch*

"Oh. I just realized. I need to get a few things from the shop," Shinpachi announced.  
"I wanna come too! I need some sukonbu aru," Kagura added.  
"I'm sorry Kagura," Shinpachi sighed, "but we don't have enough money to carelessly spend on luxury items like sukonbu."  
"Lemme come with you and I'll shout you some," Nanami offered. "I need some smokes. Up till now I've been pinching them from Toushiro. I'm usually too lazy to get my own."  
"Oi. Wait for me," Gintoki whined, dragging himself along the ground.  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine. The kids will look after me, and I promise I won't run off," Nanami teased. "Seeya honey."  
"No, wai-oh damn it she's gone," Gintoki sighed. "Old hag, look what happened. It's all your fault." He pouted.  
"Pull that lip back in before I polish it and use it as a spare table for the customers," Otose warned.  
"Shut up old hag," Gintoki growled. He managed to stand up. He headed for the door, but was stopped by Otose, who was wearing a serious expression.  
"I need to talk to you."

Otose motioned for the silver samurai to take a seat.  
"I really have to go," Gintoki headed for the door.  
**"SIT!"**  
"Yes ma'am."  
Otose studied the man before her for a moment. "I didn't think you would do such a thing" she sighed.  
"Huh?"  
"I can't believe you would betray a woman's feelings like that." Otose continued  
"I repeat... _HUH?_"  
Otose lit a cigarette, "She doesn't look exactly like her but there is a strong resemblance."  
"What the fuck are you talking about old hag?" Gintoki was getting annoyed, "You going senile or something?"  
"You chose this girl because she looks like your old girlfriend," Otose Glared at him, "despicable."  
Gintoki stared at the woman blankly with his dead fish eyes for a moment before he burst out laughing.  
**"YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY?!**"  
"Yeah I think it's _hilarious!_" He managed to say after a while, "she _IS_ my old girlfriend, you senile old hag."  
"But you said she died," Otose looked at him confused.  
"I thought she did," he rested his chin in his hand with his elbow on the counter "That is until she blew up my front door and stabbed me in the chest" He sighed, a smile still on his lips.  
"But she looks different," Otose furrowed her brow.  
"Yea a little" Gintoki started picking his nose, as he explained, "it's been years since that photo was taken," he started counting on his free hand, "she was 17 so 1, 2, 3... uh 7 years ago? yeah 7 years ago."  
"I see," Otose leaned on the booze cabinet behind her  
"She's grown and matured since then," he grinned, "her tits are massive now!" He demonstrated a groping action with his free hand.  
Otose scowled and ignored his last comment "so you were together back then?"  
"Yep" Gintoki pulled his finger out of his nose and examined wat he had extracted before rolling it into a ball then flicking it away, "by then we had officially been together a whole two years"  
"You like younger girls huh?" She shook her head, "praying on a innocent young girl like that"  
"You're talking nonsense again Old hag," Gintoki scolded "she is older than me.. by a whole year"  
"What so you are only 23?"  
"yeah what of it?"  
"I thought you where at least 30." She thought for a moment "it must be the silver hair,"  
"yeah it must be," he sighed.

Shinpachi, Kagura and Nanami walked in silence. The two teenagers had so many questions they had no idea where to start. Nanami decided to break the silence.  
"So why are a couple of kids hanging out with Gintoki?" She asked.  
"We work for him, the three of us make up Yorozuya Gin-chan," Shinpachi informed  
"Is that so?" Nanami smiled supressing the urge to laugh. Kagura noticed.  
"What's so funny? aru" The redhead asked.  
"Well I never thought Gintoki could have his own business, he has always sucked at managing his money," Nanami laughed. "The idiot would ALWAYS come back completely broke whenever he went into the town near our home. One day I followed him to see how he lost it all, I found out that he had been playing dice with the men in the town," she sighed "he is such a loser."  
The two teens nodded in agreement.  
"Though I said whe work for him we have never actually been paid" Shinpachi admitted.  
"Gin-chan's a cheap skate aru," Kagura sang as she skipped along beside Nanami.  
"That's not completely true Kagura-chan," Shinpachi added, "He lets you live with him and feeds you for free."  
"**Wait you live with him?!**" Nanami stopped walking, her eyes wide with shock.  
"Yea I sleep in the cupboard aru," Kagura responded innocently.  
"Uhm so you where there last night, a-and early this morning" Nanami was suddenly embarrassed "uh did you hear anything?"  
"Nope." Kagura skipped on ahead, Nanami felt a moment of relief until Kagura continued, "but we heard everything earlier today aru."  
"Sorry about that," Nanami hung her head in shame as she started walking again, "I dunno how it happens," she sighed, "one minuite I'm able to fend off his perverted advances the next... "  
"You're jumping him and doing it like rabbits? aru," Kagura finished the woman's sentence. Nanami's cheeks went red.  
"uh yeah..."  
"How long have you known Gin-san?" Shinpachi changed the subject (much to Nanami's relief), "we heard from Katsura-san that you knew eachother as children."  
"Uh he was 5 so... 18 years, my father introduced us," She smiled warmly, "I have a feeling that he knew we would get along so well,"  
"That makes Gin-san 23" Shinpachi exclaimed "I thought he was old"  
"Yeah, he is actually a year younger than me, " Nanami explained, "it's the silver hair it makes him look older"  
"What was Gin-chan like when you met him? Did he always have silver hair?" Kagura questioned excitedly, "has he always likes sweet things? Has he always been lazy?..."  
"Slow down Kagura-chan," Shinpachi scolded, "ask one question at a time."  
"I'll try my best to answer all your questions," Nanami laughed "Now lets see... when I met him he was very quiet, it was like he didn't trust anyone. He sat up the back of the class not talking to anyone. Yes his hair was silver when he was little, it made him stand out so much... um as far as i know he has always liked sweets. Um after he got use to life at the dojo he started showing his lazy tendencies, he kept falling asleep in class and that sort of stuff... So what is he like now? How did you guys meet him?"  
The rest of the trip to and from the shop was spent chatting about Gintoki past and present.

"We're back," Nanami called as she entered the snack shop.  
"Welcome back," Otose said with a smile  
**"NANA!"** Gintoki cried as he ran over and threw his arms around her "I missed you." He picked her up and spun on the spot twirling her around. "Don't leave me again!" Nana just giggled.  
"Gintoki put me down or I wont give you what I bought for you"  
"You bought me something?" he immediately put her down and held his hands out expectantly  
"It's not much," she said as she regained her balance, "here," she handed over a small bag of mixed candy, "just make sure you save some for me," she smiled.

* * *

**GO CHECK OUT Sisi427and her EPIC STORIES! JUST DO IIIIIIT! they are in my favourites list!**


	5. Pains of the Past

i combined chapters agaiiinnn! this was originally 3 chapters (18-20)but ther wer so short i chucked dem in together :D  
I just corrected a lil, added a few adjectives this time and added more to nana's description, i didnt really need to change much this time... thats how awesome i am!

**DISCLAMER;eh i cbf**

* * *

Nanami spent a few hours hanging out in Otose's snack bar. She got to know the gang, she spent time chatting with Kagura and Shipachi then with Otose and even Cathrine but one person stood on the edge of the group saying nothing. Tama watched the newcomer carefully, she wore a confused and worried expression. She hadn't been ignored, she had her introduction, she had a turn of speaking with Nanami, but she could tell something was off about Nanami, she wasn't sure though so she said nothing. Eventually the Yorozuya trio plus one left the bar and returned up stairs to their domain, Otose took this chance to ask her robotic employee what was troubleing her.  
"Tama, it there something wrong?" Otose queried, "You seem worried about something, what is it?"  
"Truth is Otose-sama, I am unsure how I should relay this data," Tama replied, she thought for a moment then continued "It seems there is something wrong with Nanami-sama, I am unsure on what it is because I am not equipped with data of Human anatomy and physiology but, after fully scanning Nanami-sama for my database I discovered an abnormality. Namami-sama's abdomen is different to all other human females I have scanned."  
"And how many human females have you scanned?" Catherine rudely interrupted, "We only get men as customers in here how would _YOU_ know anything?"  
"You are correct Catherine-sama, I have been unable to gather data from many sources but I believe my data to be sufficient"  
"Well I guess that makes sense," Otose thought out loud, "from what I heard from Kagura and Shinpachi, Nanami was injured during the war and nearly died, could that be what you found?"  
Tama paused as she ran through all the data she had collected, "I guess that could be it...""

"Hey Gintoki can I use your shower?" Nanami asked, "I was too worried about you last night to even think about myself so now I really need one,"  
"Sure, of course you can," The samurai stared at her blankly, "If you're living with me you can help yourself to anything... EXCEPT my Strawberry milk... that's **MINE**!"  
"Uh sure," Nanami opened her bag and retrieved a clean change of clothes, a pair of shorts and a shirt-length yukata along with undergarments. "It's this way right?" she headed down the hall.  
"It's here, and here is a towel for you as well," Shinpachi handed her a towel as he opened the door for her, "If you need anything else be sure to ask," he added with a smile.  
"Aw thank you Shinpachu-Kun," She gave the teen a quick peck on the cheek, "Ill be sure to call you if I need help" she winked at him before disappearing into the bathroom.  
Shinpachi was left there in a daze, shocked and blushing madly. The teen was brought back from his daydream by a firm hand on his shoulder, and when I say firm I don't mean in a friendly way, I mean the hand was squeezing his shoulder rather tightly, cutting off circulation, in an extremely UN-friendly way. Shinpachi looked up and flinched when he saw Gintoki's face, it relayed all the emotion he was feeling with one look. Gintoki was not happy with what had occurred, his brain knew it wasn't Shinpachi's fault, that it was Nanami who was being cheeky... but the rest of him wanted to beat the shit out of the young man. Gintoki sighed and released the now quivering boy and turned an extremely perverted and sadistic grin towards the bathroom. He pressed an ear to the door listening to the sounds within.  
"Gin-san," Shinpachi knew that he was no longer in danger so he asked, "what are you doing?"  
"SHHH!" the silver haired man shushed the teen. Gintoki then started removing his clothes, his belt, his yukata, his shirt...  
"Gin-san what are yo-"  
"_SHUT UP PATSUAN!_" Gintoki whispered harshly as he resumed listening to the door,"I'm waiting for the water to start." His eyes shot wide open as he heard the noise he was waiting for, and his grin became even more perverted and sadistic(I didn't know that was possible)  
The perverted Samurai quickly dropped his pants and went inside. Once inside he removed his boxers and randomly threw them out the door, and at an unsuspecting Shinpachi, landing on the poor boys head. The door closed behind him.  
Shinpachi sighed as he collected up the messy pile of clothes his perverted boss had left behind.  
"AHHH! GINTOKI!" Nanami's voice echoed throughout the house "What are you- HEY!"  
"**BWAHAHAHA** this is **REVENGE!**"  
"Wait revenge for what? Wait no DON'T!"  
There was a splashing noise.  
"AWW Gintoki why did you- oh never mind"  
The bathroom door inched open, Nanami poked her head out.  
"uh Shinpachi-kun" she called. Shinpachi entered the hallway and upon seeing the woman his face went completely red. He couldn't see any further than the tips of her shoulders, but for an un-experienced boy like him, what he saw before him was an extremely erotic image.  
"U-uh y-yes Nanami-s-san," he asked unsure where to look.  
"Do you think you could do me a favour?"  
"U-uh sure," he set his eyes on a small stain on the wall just past Nanami's head, he stared at it, not trusting himself to look at her directly, "W-what c-can I do for you?"  
"Could you please get a clean change of clothes out of my bag for me?" Nanami pleaded, "I had some but Gintoki just dumped them in the sink and now they are all soaking wet"  
"Oh yeah I can do that," Shinpachi sighed with relief as he returned to the main room, 'thank god it's something easy like this,' he quickly retrieved the clothes and returned to the hall. When he returned he found Nanami arguing with Gintoki.  
"Why the fuck would you do that?!" she growled.  
"aww come on Nana-"  
"Don't come-on-nana me!" she demanded, "tell me why!"  
"Well if you don't have clothes then you can't leave," Shinpachi could hear the grin in Gintoki's voice  
"WHAT!? THATs why? oh my god!" she was saying things an angry person would say but there was a definite grin forcing its way onto her lips, and her cheeks where flushed with excitement.  
"uh Nanami-san" Shinpachi said quietly, his cheeks once again on fire, he set his eyes on that stain and stared at it as he spoke "h-here are your clothes,"  
"AH thanks Shinpachi-kun," she smiled at him "sorry you had to touch girls underwear like that"  
"Oh It's ok I have a sister," he replied "and well i do all the washing at home, so I'm use to girls underwear and stuff."  
"Ah well thanks again," she gave him a small smile before disappearing back inside.  
"WOAH thanks Patsuan!" Gintoki yelled through the closed door, "more clothes to wet!"  
"no **NO!**" Nanami squealed, "I promise I'll stay in here with you just leave the clothes alone, they're the only ones I have left now."

After all that drama in the bathroom Shinpachi thought, HOPED that it was going to be quiet for a while... he was to be disappointed.  
He sat down with his cup of tea for a few seconds of peace, and a few seconds was all he got. He was disturbed by rustleing noises. He looked up to see Kagura rummaging through luggage that belonged to Yorozuya's newest arrival.  
"Kagura-chan what are you doing?" The teenage boy asked as he pushed up his glasses, "that stuff belongs to Nanami-san."  
"Yes I know that it belongs to Nana-chan," Kagura rolled her eyes as she continued rummaging, "stupid four-eyes you think I didn't know that aru,"  
"Then you should know to not rummage through it"  
"You got to go through her stuff!" Kagura pouted "I wanna too aru!"  
"I wasn't rummaging for fun Kagura-chan, I was getting some clothes for Nanami-san, I had permission." Shinpachi corrected.  
"It's still not fair!" Kagura kept her pout as she continued "wooah what's this? aru," she held up a book and eagerly opened it.  
"Kagura-chan that's probably something private" Shinpachi tried to take the book from her "you shouldn't-"  
"Shuddup patsuan!" Kagura growled in a intimidating way, "I must investigate, I gotta see if she is good enough for Gin-chan aru"  
Shinpachi sighed again as he returned to his seat. He knew he had no chance of stopping Kagura  
*DONG DONG* the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it," Shinpachi sighed as he got up out of the couch that he had just sat down on. This was the WORST time to get a customer, not only was the boss, uhh, busy, but there was a chance, a high chance that he and his lover would make some sort of horrific noise and scare said customer away.  
***DING DONG***  
"Yes, yes I'm coming," Shinpachi winced at the accidental double meaning. When he opened the door he saw something even scarier than the noises from the bathroom, it was his sister Tae, with a lunch-box.  
"Hello Shin-chan," she smiled as she walked past him to the main room and was greeted by the excited squeals of the resident yato.  
"Sis? w-what are you doing here?"  
"I came to see Gin-san," she looked around the room, "where is he?"  
"Gin-chan is in the shower aru."  
"Ok then I will wait,"  
"Wait Sis did you say you came to see Gin-san?" Shinpachi squeaked, "you haven't fallen for him have you?"  
"Wh-What are you talking about?" The woman blushed "Oh Shinpachi when did you get such an imagination?" she tapped him on the back in a girly fashion... it sent him flying across the room.  
"So Anego why do you wanna see Gin-chan? aru" Kagura asked looking up adoringly at her role-model.  
"Well Shin-chan told me he was wounded," she smiled as she motioned to the box she was holding, "So I brought him something to help him recover," Both Kagura and Shinpachi (he had got up and made his way back to next to his sister) cringed at the thought of the contents of the container... Even their oversized dog Sadaharu howled at it.

Nanami came out of the bathroom feeling thoroughly refreshed, and thanks to her lover thoroughly tired, if it wasn't the middle of the day she would have gone to bed. She sighed as she made her way to the main room. As she entered a woman stood up holding a small box.  
"Gin-san I-" the woman looked at her confused for a moment "oh, who might you be?

Tae heard the bathroom door open, she stood as to greet Gintoki as he came in the main room. The sliding door to the main room opened.  
"Gin-san I-" she expected to see a silver haired man but instead she was greeted by the sight of a beautiful woman with dark hair, green eyes and a few scars dotting her skin. though the scars where obvious they weren't disfiguring, if anything they accentuated her mysterious beauty. "Who might you be?" Tae asked the woman.  
The woman seemed surprised at first but then she just continued walking, drying her hair with a towel as she did.  
"My name is Nanami,"she answered, "Gintoki will be out in a minute," she sighed as she sat on the couch and continued to dry her hair.  
"Oi Nana," Gintoki called from the bathroom "come baaaack," he emerged from the bathroom dressed only in a towel round his waist. He went over to Nanami sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her putting his chin on her shoulder. "Naanaaaa," he whined "come baaaack" he looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. Nanami refused to look at him, she knew if she saw those eyes she would give in.  
"No Gintoki, twice is enough," she said plainly, "if we stayed in the shower too much longer our skin would have shrivelled up like a prune plus think of the water Bill". Gintoki pouted and before he could say something back, she spoke again, "I suggest you get dressed, you have a visitor" she motioned to the stunned brunete in the room. Gintoki looked up.  
"Oh Otae-san, what are you doing here?" he asked with his usual lazy expression.  
"U-uh I-I um," Tae paused for a moment to gain her composure, what she just saw and heard was both shocking and embarrassing. "I heard from Shinpachi that you where injured," she looked at the stitched up wound on his pectoral muscle "I-I brought you a little something to help you recover" she handed him the lunch box, he opened it, there was a small shrivelled up piece of what could only be described as 'dark matter' "As you can see it's my speciality, fried eggs"  
"Uhh Th-thanks Otae-san," he look at the 'thing' he had been presented with with horror and fear. "Y-you shouldn't have,"  
"Oh nonsence, I know you don't eat properly and you wont get better if all you eat is sweets," she smiled at him, " I even made it slightly sweet for you, go ahead have some."  
"I dont think it will help me recover" he muttered "I think it would kill me"  
"what was that?"  
"OH i said I'm still not well enough to eat food like this yet" he tried to smile at her "how bout we save it for later."  
"Oh ok," she sighed, "I was hoping to see you face when you ate it, but i guess it can't be helped. Shin-chan." she turned to her brother "could you please put this in the fridge so Gin-san can eat it later"  
"yes of course" Shinpachi took the box and walked towards the kitchen.  
_"IN THE BIN"_ Gintoki whisper harshly to the teen, _"PUT IT IN THE BIN!_" 'thank god' Gintoki thought 'I almost died there'  
***ACHOO*** Gintoki realised he was still naked.  
"uh I'll be back," he disappeared in the direction of his room. Tae joined Nanami, sitting across from her.  
"So Nanami-san, I'm sorry for not introducing myself before," she smiled, "My name is Tae Shimera, its nice to meet you"  
"Shimera.. OH are you Shinpachi's big sister?" Nanami asked  
"Yes I am, Tae continued to smile (kinda creeping Nanami out) "so what brings you to Yorozuya?"  
"I uh- I'm gonna be living here. I guess I haven't Introduced myself properly," Nanami sat up straight and slightly bowed her head, "My Name is Nanami Yoshida, I am Gintoki's girlfriend It's nice to meet you too"

Nanami had never been put in a situation where she was jelous before. In the past all the girls usually fawned over Takasugi and even Zura before even _LOOKING_ at the lazy arse Gintoki. But this woman un-nerved her. This Tae was younger than her, and less damaged. Unlike herself, this woman had no scars to mar her pretty face and Nanami assumed that she had no internal problems caused by a near death injury and worst of all, Tae had been able to spend time with Gintoki while she couldn't.

"Oh my! Are you really his girlfriend?!" Tae seemed genuinely surprised but she then smiled warmly, ''I'm glad."  
"Huh?" Nanami exclamed, "e-excuse me?" Nanami had her turn of being surprised.  
"I'm glad the lazy idiot finally found someone," she reached across and took Nanami's hand, "Just make sure to look after him, dont tell him I said this but, he is a very important friend to us all."  
"Uh sure, of corse I will look after him," Nanami clasped Tae's hands to emphasize her point, then with a slight blush she added. "I will always look after people I love."  
Nanami thought for a moment, 'Though I have not been able to do that in the past,' she released Tae's hands.  
"Oi Nana-chan," Kagura called "you are really good at drawing aru."  
"Eh?" Nanami turned to face the noisy teen, but when she saw what Kagura was holding she stared wide eyed. She was holding a small green book that she had taken from Nanami's bag.  
"Uh Kagura-chan can I have that back please," Nanami asked quietly, trying to keep her voice calm, "that book is rather precious"  
"eh? if it's so precious why did you draw in it." Kagura continued to flip through the pages she stopped and pointed to a small sketch in the corner of one of the pages.  
"Woah this one looks like Gin-chan, aru."  
"Kagura-Chan please!" Nanami demanded, "That is mine GIVE IT BACK!" She yelled franticlly.  
"Oi Oi what's all the noise?" Gintoki emerged, fully dressed now, "Nana what's wrong?"  
"Uh n-nothing," Nanami said as she reached for the book in Kagura's grasp. Kagura pulled it out of Nanami's reach.  
"Eh? are you hiding something from Gin-Chan?" Kagura grinned flipping through the pages faster, she was determined to reveal anything and everything Nanami was hiding, "Secrets are bad in a relationship aru."  
Gintoki noticed the book and immediately recognized it  
"Oi Kagura you little shit! Give it back." He smacked her over the back of the head causing her to drop the book. As the small book hit the ground something fell out, it was two photos, one of Gintoki asleep and the other was a picture of Nanami with Gintoki's head resting on her obviously pregnant belly. Gintoki bent down and picked the book and the photos up. He paused for a moment as he stared at the latter picture for a moment, his expression was unreadable.  
"Nana, I didn't know you had a photo like this," he held up the one with him sleeping, it was obvious that he didn't want to mention the other one, "Oi when did you take this, I look like an idiot see, I'm drooling everywhere, it's embarrassing."  
"Gin-chan we see you sleep all the time you lazy arse samurai," Kagura scowled. She then turned to Nanami, "Nana-chan I didn't know you were a mami, where's your kid? How old is it now? What's its name? Is it a boy or a girl?..." Kagura rattled of hundreds of questions at amazing speed.  
Nanami looked away, "I-I don't have a child I-" a tear rolled down her cheek.  
Gintoki placed the photos back in the book and put the book on the table. He then went over to Nanami and put his arms around her, he didn't know what had happened to his unborn child but he had a feeling it wasn't good. He held his lover close one of his hands rubbing circles on her back.  
"Oi Nana quit crying, I told you I wanna see you smile."  
"I don't deserve to smile," she sobbed, "not only did I cause our child to die before being born, I had forced the memory back, I tried to forget it..." Her tears flowed freely as she clung to Gintoki's shirt, "I'm a failure of a mother, a failure of a woman."  
"Idiotic woman," Gintoki sighed, "don't think like that, I'm the failure, the father is suppose to protect the baby and its mother." He he traced a line on her waist where she had been wounded. "I'm the failure," he repeated quietly. Nanami's sobbing grew louder as she buried her face in his chest.  
"Oi I thought I told you to smile, idiot," Gintoki's face was pained, "I'm sure the kid would want its mother to smile too."  
"His" Nanami mumbled quietly  
"huh?"  
"I said his," Nanami gripped Gintoki's shirt tighter, "It was a boy, a li-little baby boy,"  
Gintoki flinched,  
"I gave him a name too" she mumbled, her voice was barely audible "I named him Ichiro, meaning 'first son', though he might not have been born but he was, no is our son, he deserves a name."  
"I think it's a great name."  
Gintoki couldn't hold it any more a tear escaped him. He scooped up his crying lover and carried her like a princess into the next room. He paused and looks over his shoulder at the three people in the main room "sorry guys Yorozuya is closed for today" with that he closed the door behind him.

Gintoki sat down on the floor with Nanami sitting sideways on his lap, he held her close as she continued to cry. He couldn't tell her it's ok because it wasn't, he couldn't tell her it would be alright because he didn't know if it would. So he just held her. They sat together mourning for their lost child.  
Nanami eventually cried her self to sleep. Gintoki got out a futon and tucked her in, after watching her sleep for a while he quietly returned to the main room.  
"Gin-san are you ok?" Shinpachi asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine," Gintoki grumbled as he sat at his desk and picked up the JUMP manga he had bought earlier with Nanami. "Why wouldn't I be fine patsuan?" He put his feet on the desk and hid his face behind the manga.  
"GIIN-CHAAN!" Kagura cried as she threw her arms around him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you and Nana-chan sad, I didn't know I-"  
"Shuddup!" Gintoki growled, "Nana is asleep!"  
"I'm sorry aru" Kagura whispered.  
"Don't worry about it," Gintoki sighed as he put his JUMP down and scratched the back of his head,  
"The topic was going to be brought up eventually anyway... just don't worry," he put a hand on the top of her red hair, "You aren't the one that made her sad, it's her past that did it... now shuddup and let me read my jump!"

* * *

Kagura calls Tae Anego wich translated to Bosslady or big sister but in like a tough way (like the female version of Aniki)... ill use Anego.. but ther is a posability ill swich back and forth, ill TRY to be consistant

lots of sad stuff this chapter... :( don't worry I plan on happy stuff soon. a little shopping and a few parfaits... oh and Rei should make an appearance too, you remember her rite? the little girl who found the kittens :D

wow this is funny I thort I should share, as I was typing this on my phone the auto correct turned mami into man so it said "I didn't know you were a man"


	6. Rice Balls

here you go this is a short chapter that wasnt in the original plan but when i was writing it kinda just happened. i didnt change much in here when i reposted coz it was already pretty good :)

this chapter got kinda... fucked up o.o no srsly ther was gonna be a happy moment after a small bad dream.. but... just read and find out

Disclaimer: i cant beleive this shit is mine... but it is... (except gintoki and megane and kagura and shouyo and zura and takachibi)

* * *

"Kagura-chan don't eat so much," Shinpachi scolded the red head as she refilled her bowl AGAIN, "we have to save some for Nanami-san."  
"Shuddup four-eyes! Its her fault if she misses dinner," Kagura said between bites, "If you snooze you loose aru."  
"Gin-san tell Kagura she has to save some," Shinpachi pleaded to his boss.  
"Leave her be Shinpachi," Gintoki grumbled as he picked at his food, "after something like that Nana wont have much of an appetite," he sighed, Gintoki pushed his bowl towards Kagura then stood up and headed towards the kitchen, "I'll make some riceballs for her to eat later."  
"l guess she isn't the only one without an appetite" Shinpachi mumbled as he watched Kagura wolf down both hers and Gintoki's dinner.

Nanami Didn't know how long she had been lying there, she drifted in and out of sleep. She pulled the blankets up around her, they smelled like Gintoki, they where comforting. So many things ran through her mind in her half asleep state, memories of her life flashed before her, tears stung her eyes.

"Nanami," she heard a familiar voice call "Nanami come on I'd like you to meet my students," the familiar man led her by the hand into a bright room. She squinted for a moment until her eyes adjusted. There room was full of eyes starring at her, she clung to the back of the man's Kimono, he chucked quietly.  
"Everyone I'd like you to meet someone," The man said as he pried Nanami's small hands from his clothes, "This is Nanami my daughter."  
Nanaimi looked up in shock, then she realized, IT _WAS_ her father she almost cried she missed him so much. She wanted to reach out and hold him close but her body wouldn't move, so she just stood there. Her father smiled at her warmly then turned back to the people in the room.  
"I want everyone to be nice to her" He continued "I hope you can all be friends okay?"  
"Yes Sensei!" the people responded.  
Nanami looked again, the people in the room where children, not just any children they where the children she grew up with. She remembered now this was the day, the day she met...  
"Okay everyone I have to go take care of something I will be back soon," her father kneeled down in front of her. "Be a good girl until I get back. Why don't you go make some friends while I'm away." He gave her a kiss on the forehead before standing and leaving.  
"Hi," a boy with short dark hair greeted her, "are you really Sensei's daughter? You don't really look like him."  
"Takasugi! Be nice to her," A boy with long hair scolded, "you will scare her."  
"Shuddup Zura!" Takasugi growled  
"It's Not Zura it's Katsura." the boys continued to argue, she had seen this all before, this was her memory of the day she met Gintoki. She looked around the room hoping to spot the silver perm... It wasn't there she stepped away from the boys and towards the back of the class hoping to find him asleep behind the desk.. He wasn't there. She stared wide eyed at the vacant desk. This wasn't right, she was suppose to meet him now. She looked around the room frantically all the students where starring at her. She ran back to the squabbling boys who had now resorted to violence. Zura wriggled around as Takasugi held him in a headlock.  
"Uh d-do you know where Gintoki is?" she asked her voice was quiet.  
"Huh?" Takasugi grunted rudely "Who the hell is that?"  
Zura finally escaped and started to fix his hair still glaring at his classmate. Nanami decided to ask him.  
"Zu- I mean Katsura do you know where Gintoki is?" She asked hoping to get a better answer than last time.  
"I'm sorry I don't know who that is." He looked at her with his head tilted slightly to the side, she could tell he was sincere.  
"What, you haven't met him? He's our age, Silver hair, dead fish eyes..." She panicked, the boys where looking at her like she was insane.  
"There is nobody here with that name" Zura assured. He said something else too but Nanami was freaking out too much to understand... Everything went quiet... then she heard, a sound that stabbed her heart. It was a baby crying. She looked around only to see the room empty, all the students where gone. She followed the sound to the back of the class to where Gintoki was suppose to be. She found the source it was a small baby with dark curly hair, it was lying on the small cushion crying.  
"There there," She soothed the baby as she picked it up, it was hard to hold with her child body but she managed. After she picked it up the baby stopped crying it opened its eyes and looked at her, It had his eyes. Her suspicions where confirmed, this child was Ichiro, this was her son. It was clear now that this wasn't her past, she wasn't sure what it was. She stared at the baby it stared back.  
"Oi Nana" said a voice she longed to hear, she spun around to see Gintoki, Adult Gintoki looking at her, her face fell when she saw him, He was in armour and his bloodstained white coat, he was surrounded by bodies of comrades they where spread out over the desks staining the tatami mats with blood. Gintoki made eye contact, his eyes where cold and cruel  
"It's your fault" he spat, he looked down at her hands she followed his gaze, Ichiro was gone and they where covered in blood. She had her adult body again she felt her stomach she felt the lump of her scar through the fabric. She looked up at Gintoki to ask what was going on but when she saw him this time she screamed. He was standing but he wasn't alive, he looked like he had been dead for months, his skin was rotten, insect larvae squirmed in his flesh. He spoke again.  
"Nanami It's your f- ", he stopped as his jaw fell from his body went splash in a sea of blood that surrounded them Nanami screamed again as stepped back. Her foot was caught in something, it pulled her down, she turned to see skeletal hands reach up and grab her dragging her under the surface of the crimson liquid. She held her breath as long as she could until she couldn't hold on any more, her lungs filled with liquid, she was drowning. Something grabbed her shoulders and shook her.  
"Nanami wake up!" Gintoki said holding her shoulders shakeing her gently, "Oi are you ok?"  
Nanami gasped as she quickly sat up, so quick that she felt dizzy, she held out a hand to grab on to something to steady herself. Gintoki grabbed that hand.  
"Oi Nana you where moaning in your sleep" He looked at her with a worried expression, with his spare hand he put an arm around her and pulled her onto his lap. "You still have nightmares? I thaugth 5 years wo-"  
"N-no this is the first i-in a long time," she wiped her eyes as she rested her head on his chest, her whole body was shaking. Its true she had nightmares before, mostly after her father was taken away and after she saw his remains... But after nearly dieing they kinda stopped, everything had become numb. It wasn't until she saw Gintoki again that she was able to feel again, and at that very moment she wasn't sure that was a good thing... That was until he hugged her close. Gintoki grabbed the discarded blanked and wrapped it around them both. Nanami noticed something on the floor next to him.  
"Whats that?" she pointed to something covered in foil.  
"Oh that," Gintoki picked it up and put it on her lap, "It's food."  
"Oh, I'm not hungry," just as she said that her stomach let out a large groan to contradict her, she hid her face embarrassed.  
"Uhuh go on eat some or that growling monster will wake the neighbors." it was dark but Nanami could see the smirk on his face, she glared at him and sighed.  
"Fine fine," she peeled the foil off revealing riceballs, she immediately grabbed one and started eating it. As if on cue Gintoki's stomach let out a low growl. Nanami looked up at him blankly.  
"U-uh don't think that I'm hungry or anything," he attempted to defend himself, "Aha I-I uh, My stomach just thought to make yours feel better um, uh, coz yours mite be lonely or -" Gintoki was silenced as Nanami shoved a riceball in his mouth.  
They sat in silence except for the sound of munching and happy tummys.


	7. Question Time!

i added some of nana teaseing gintoki :D  
Disclaimer: ... Im hungry .

* * *

Shinpachi entered Yorozuya to find that it was filled with the delicious aroma of freshly cooked breakfast. He eagerly followed the smell into the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of Nanami in a large white button up shirt that was way to big for her... And not much else. Shinpachi pinched his nose and tried to think of unpleasant things to calm himself down.  
"Oh, good morning Shinpachi-kun" Nanami smiled and greeted him, "Do you think you could help me out? I don't know where everything is yet."  
"uh sure," the teen rushed to her side and looked in the wok she was stirring, it looked like fried rice but not traditional type and without many ingredients.  
"I had this idea" Nanami explained, "people like to have bacon and eggs for breakfast, and us Japanese traditionally have rice with our meals so I thought I'd combine them and make fried rice," she moved the wok making the contents flip around, it was like she was a freaking professional.  
"So how can I help?" Shinpachi asked.  
"WELL can you help me serve it up. I don't know where the bowls are, I'm just lucky this wok was in the sink." She turned the stove off. "If you do that for me I will go wake up the others," she grinned at him and Shinpachi replied with a nod.

"Kagura-chan," Nanami whispered, "Its time to wake up."  
"No, five more minutes aru," the yato girl groaned as she rolled over. Sadaharu on the other hand emerged from the cupbourd and stretched letting out an audible yawn.  
"Good morning Sadaharu," Nanami scratched the large dog behind the ears, he responded with an "arf"  
"Shuddup Sadaharu I'm trying to sleep aru," Kagura groaned again Sadaharu tilted his head slightly and let out a quiet whine.  
"Hey Sadaharu could you give me a hand?" Nanami asked then added, "Maybe I should say paw,"  
"Arf!" Sadaharu crouched down in front of the cupboard and allowed Nanami to climb on his back. With this extra height Nanami could get to Kagura better, she giggled at the sight of the sleeping redhead with drool leaking from her mouth.  
"Come on Kagura-chan Its time to wake up," Nanami shook the sleeping girl slightly who groaned in protest. "Well if you don't get up you wont get any breakfast"  
**"FOOD ARU?"** Kagura immediately sat up and hit her head.  
"Ahh so that's the trick," Nanami grinned, "Yes sleepy head I made breakfast, Shinpachi is serving it up now," the dark haired woman jumped off the back of the oversized house pet, She scratched it behind the ears as a thanks and then headed to the room containing the silver haired samurai who was still asleep.

"Gintoki.. Oi Gintoki!" Nanami poked him in the face as she kneeled by his futon, he stirred slightly, "Its time to wake up love, breakfast will get cold." She sighed when he didn't move. Leaning over him she tried to shake him to get him to wake up... It didn't go as planned.  
"Oi Gintoki wake u-**AAH,**" Gintoki threw an arm around her and pulled her onto the futon then he put his head on her chest using her breasts as a cushion.  
"Not yet." He spoke, his voice slightly muffled from the boobs in his face. "Want more sleep, and... want more Nana," he then went about rubbing his face in her cleavage  
**"OI QUIT THAT!"** Nanami growled, "get your lazy arse out of bed.. OI!" She squeaked as Gintoki put his hand in her shirt and grabbed one of the fleshy mounds "Gintoki _quuiiiit_ it."  
"Are you sure you want me to stop?" He grinned into her chest.  
"Y-_yes"_ she said trying to control the quiver in her voice.  
"Doesn't sound like you do," Gintoki thought he had won until the woman beneath him shattered his dream.  
"Gintoki the door is wide open," Nanami said plainly, "you're scaring the children."  
The samurai lifted his head from is comfy spot to see and sure enough the door was wiiide open, he could see the teens eating, well actually they had stopped eating from shock (yes even Kagura).  
"What the fuck Nana, why didn't you close the door?" he groaned as he removed his hand and sat up yawning.  
"Because I came in here to wake you not have fun," she leaned forwards and kissed him on the nose, "Okay now get up or you don't get any food." As she walked away she added, "Stupid permadick!"  
"Oi I heard that!" Gintoki growled all he got in response was Nanami turning and poking her tongue out.

After Breakfast Nanami attempted to find something to wear. She had a dirty clothes, clothes that were somehow still damp from Gintoki being a dick the day before and some shredded clothes, also his fault.  
'I have more clothes at the shinsengumi, but I don't want to go back ther yet' she sighed. 'if I go there now I'd probably end up punching Toushiro out. I guess there's no helping it I'll have to go buy more stuff, but today I'll have to wear THAT outfit'  
"Oi Gintoki I need to go shopping" she called "I need some clothes since you destroyed so much of mine"  
"Yeah ok," Gintoki responded as he finished getting himself dressed. "Speaking of clothes, what's with that shirt? Its way to big for you, it looks like a man's shirt."  
"That's because it is, I got it from Toushiro," Nanami responded without even blinking. "He couldn't wear it any more because blood stained it," she pointed at the blotchy marks on the sleeve then returned her attention to the contents of her bag, "and its actually my fault there is blood on there, I stabbed the guy after all." She turned to her love and was amused at the expression he was pulling, it was a mix of anger, jealousy, curiosity, shock and a few other things too.  
"Wait what? Why his shirt? How?... Wait you stabbed the mayo freak?"  
"No I stabbed my boss, the guy who..." Nanami trailed off. "Well my point is that its my fault its stained so I got him a new shirt and I kept this one as pyjamas," she shrugged. "so you share clothes with the mayo-freak," Gintoki felt his face twitch, "I-is there anything ELSE you share together?"  
"Yeah we shared a bed," Nanami grinned  
"Oh ok... **WAIT ****_WHAT?_****"** Gintoki screached.  
"Yeah we banged every night," Nanami tried to hold in the fits of laughter that threatened to escape, "I rode him so hard," she snuck a peek at Gintoki's face and the laughter escaped. His face was even whiter than his hair he was trying to say something but was repeating the first syllable over and over like a broken record.  
"Calm down Gintoki, I'm just teasing, its a joke" she said before the laughter took over again  
"huh what?" Gintoki's face regained some of its colour "is it really just a joke?" he asked quietly. He shook his head then started yelling "**WHAT THE FUCK?** That was **_NOT_**** FUNNY!"**  
"Yes, yes it was" Nanami wiped the tears of joy from her eyes "your face was _priceless._" She then continued to look through her bag.  
Nanami pulled out something brightly coloured from her bag then quickly exited the room leaving Gintoki curious of what it was. He followed her and was only to be halted by the bathroom door slamming in his face.  
"Oi Nana what are you doing?"  
"Getting dressed."  
"Why in there?"  
"Coz you will laugh, these clothes are kinda... not my type."  
"Come on Nana you look good in anything."  
"Shuddup!" She growled, "thats _sooo_ not true. Now shush and lemme get dressed I'm not use to these clothes it might take me a while"

After a few minutes of waiting Nanami emerged. She was wearing a purple floral kimono that ended just above her knees and matching purple knee high socks on underneath. Her hair was clipped up into a bun with a small pin, she fidgeted as Gintoki stared at her.  
"Well? are you gonna laugh?" There was no responce from the man. "WELL?"  
"I uh... fuck.. you look uh... fuck" he stared in awe.  
"Wow Nana-chan you look very pretty aru" Kagura complimented with a huge grin.  
"Thanks Kagura-chan" Nanami smiled at the teen then glanced back at Gintoki and smiled, he had averted his gaze with a blush on his cheeks.  
"C-come on Nana you said you needed to go shopping," he cleared his throat "I'll give you a lift."  
"Ehh? Does that mean you're gonna come shopping with me?" Nanami beamed, "waah that's almost like a date!" She ran up to him and put her arms around his neck.  
"There's no almost about it." he sighed, still blushing, "j-just don't expect me to buy anything, I'm completely broke."  
"Yay!" She squealed happily as she stepped away from the man and twirled on the spot. Gintoki watched her, his face got redder and looked away again.  
"Eh? Gin-chan don't you like Nana-chan's pretty yukata? Aru" Kagura said loudly when she saw how Gintoki was acting.  
_"Shut it!"_ He hissed at the teen.  
Nanami stopped twirling her face also took on a pink shade. "I-I think I'll go get changed." She said quietly, "t-those damp clothes aren't too bad," she turned and started walking away but was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm.  
"No don't! I-it looks really good," Gintoki admitted he could feel the blush reaching his ears.  
"Really?" Nanami turned to him and looked up at him with hopeful eyes.  
"Wow it's amazing a girl looks good in a dress" Gintoki turned on his dead pan expression trying to hide the emotion he felt.  
"Are you sure? I don't usually wear dresses like this," she pouted "I only wore them when I had to."  
"Yeah I remember" Gintoki rolled his eyes. "You only wore them when your freaky grandmother came to visit" he shivered at the memory. "Anyway you always complained that you hated skirts, so what's different?  
"Well I hated them because of the constriction of movement but I like short skirts"  
"So do I," the silver samurai grinned Nanami ignored him and continued.  
"I like this new fashion, I can easily kick a guy in the face" she demonstrated a high kick. Gintoki caught her foot.  
"Oi don't do that, Patsuan can see your panties." Gintoki grumbled. Nanami looked over to see that he was correct and that Shinpachi had collapsed from blood loss.  
"Nana-chan this dress is good for kicking too aru," Kagura demonstrated in her red china dress with a split up the side  
"Yeah you're right!" Nanami admired, "maybe I should get one like that... Ooh then we would match!" Nanami squealed in an extremely girly way as she clasped hers and Kagura's hands together. The yato grinned and squealed in response.  
"Eew Nana, when did you get all girly and gross," Gintoki groaned rolling his eyes and looking away grimacing.  
"Oh shush" Nanami scolded, "all girls have need to be girly some times" she poked her tongue out at the grumbling man. Nanami then felt Kagura grab her hand so she turned to the teen who looked up at her with big blue eyes.  
"Hey Nana-chan, I'm sorry about yesterday," Kagura started "I-I was just real curious and I didn't know that all that bad stuff happened, I'm sorry aru"  
The room went quiet, Gintoki held his breath and waited to see how Nanami would respond.  
Nanami looked at the red head and smiled softly, "it's ok Kagura-chan it's not your fault" she pulled the girl into a gentle embrace "I was holding all of that in for so long its good to let it all out some times" she let go and looked the girl in the eye "It's ok to feel sad because without sadness there would be no happiness"  
Kagura sniffed as a tear rolled down her face, she threw her arms around Nanami pressing her face in her cleavage  
"I'm still sorry aru" she cried "I didn't want to make you and Gin-chan sad aru" Nanami stroked the girls hair for a moment  
"It's ok"

"Come on Nana" Gintoki nagged "do you want to go out or not?"  
Nanami was fixing her hair and inspecting her reflection in the mirror,  
"Are you sure I look ok?"  
A vein popped out of Gintoki's forehead and he yelled "What the fuck? Of course you look good, you look good in everything and in that you look freaking amazing so stop being so self conscious you idiotic woman,"  
Nanami scowled at him and yelled in response "Okay I get it! Stupid permadick no need to yell!" She then stormed past him and to the door. As she passed him Gintoki reached out and plucked the hair pin from her head, letting her dark locks fall back around her shoulders.  
"Hey why did you do that?" Nanami scolded, "it took ages to get my hair right" she tried to snatch the hair pin back but Gintoki held it out of reach grinning playfully.  
"Oi gimme it back!"  
"No way" He laughed "you have to answer a few questions before I return it"  
"Fine!" Nanami grumbled as she crossed her arms and glared at the man, "Ask your questions"  
"hmmm" Gintoki brought his free hand to his chin as he thought for a moment "Firstly, where did you get this pin?"  
"Toushiro gave it to me" she scowled  
"**WHAT?** You where gonna go on a date with me wearing a gift from another man?" He screeched "That's it you aren't getting this back"  
"GINTOKI it's not like that" She rolled her eyes "He's a friend that's _ALL!_"  
"Are you suuureeeeee?"  
"YES! I don't w-..." she trailed off  
"What? I can't hear you?"  
"I s-said" she took a deep breath and her face flushed red "I said I don't want to be with anyone b-but you"  
"oh." Gintoki relaxed his stance and smiled at her.  
"so can i have it back now?"  
"Uh no not yet one more question" he grinned again as he watched his love jump trying to reach the hair ornament in his hand "okay... Question number two: why do you care about how you look so much today? You never use to care this much."  
Nanami stopped jumping and quickly turned away as her face flushed even redder than before  
"I-I Thought that maybe we would see some of your friends or something while we where out, I-I uh..." she fidgeted slightly as she contemplated what to say next, then suddenly turned back to face her love again. her green eyes stared up at him bashfully. "I want to look good enough for you"  
Gintoki's eyes widened, that wasn't a response he expected. Nanami took advantage of his shocked state and snatched the hair pin back and started her way back to the mirror with the intent of redoing her hair. She was then halted as arms slid around her waist, she felt breath on her ear it sent a shiver down her spine.  
"Your hair looks better down anyway" Gintoki whispered in her ear before letting go and walking outside whistling as if nothing had happened.

Gintoki wheels out his trusty scooter and swings a leg over.  
"here" he handed Nanami his helmet she just looked at it in his hand without taking it.  
"Well are you gonna put it on?" He asked.  
"Nope" His lover responded, "I'm not a Police officer any more so why should I care about laws"  
"yeah but if we crash you could bet hurt and die"  
"then we can die together" she rolled her eyes then she took the helmet and threw it over her shoulder, it hit the ground with a thud.  
"Oi thats my favorite helmet" He growled  
Nanami took a seat behind him, pressing her breasts against his back, she whispered in his ear,"I don't care"  
Startled, Gintoki sat up straight, "U-uh lets get going shall we?" he stuttered as he started the engine

* * *

bwahaha nana kinda got revenge :3

ok i got a comment saying that Nanami was acting weird, that she was way too hapy WEELLLL that was on purpose... she had been holding onto sadness for so long... she was finaly happy and freee!

**OKAY GUYS I FINISHED THE REWRITE now back to writing NEW CHAPTERS!**

**ALL YOU AC READERS** i can message you when the next chapters are done iff you want, just vm me xD  
oh and make sure to review ppl ▼right here▼ you dont need to be a member!


	8. Sakura Trees

u know i dont know why u guys put up with me, im mean and dont reply to reviews and i suck at writing consistantly, my spelling, grammer and punctuation sux(tho that has improved(exept in these notes coz idc bout them xD)) and now i deleat chapters and repost them confusing everyone D: but i do aprecaite all the support :)  
NOW ON WITH THE SHOOOW I mean STORY... Eh wateva u know what i mean :D

**Disclaimer! ... Pineapple! *serious expression***

* * *

Riding on the back of the scooter without a helmet was so much fun, it was exhilarating. Gintoki was driving faster than usual as he was showing off, just like all men do in that situation. Nanami's hair fluttered crazily in the wind, she knew that by the end of the day it would be a mess, but she didn't care. She removed one of the arms she had around Gintoki's waist held it out feeling the wind press against her exposed limb. She laughed as she held out the second holding on with her legs. She held her arms out wide feeling the wind press her back threatening to push her off... _Exhilarating!_  
"Oi," came a voice muffled by the wind, "I don't doubt the strength of your thighs but if you fall off and die I'm gonna kick your arse," Gintoki growled as he slowed his speed.  
"Aw come on don't slow down," Nanami sulked in his ear as she returned her arms to their place around him, "I promise I'll be good and hang on,"  
"_Jeez,_ add a lil amanto technology in your life and you turn into a crazy dare devil" Gintoki grumbled and continued to reduce the speed.  
"Come on _Giiiiiin,_" she whined, "go_ faaasteeerrr!"_  
"Using my own tricks against me wont work!" He snapped "I have to slow, there's a fucking red light!"  
"Oh," she said as they came to a stop and Gintoki put a foot on the ground steadying them in their stationary condition.  
"Oh?" Gintoki turned his head to face her with a brow raised, "That's all you have to say? Not '_I'm sorry Gintoki my love,_'," Gintoki raised the pitch of his voice to make it sound more feminine, Nanami just glared at him.  
"No? What about _'please forgive my idiocy beloved, awesome, sexy man, I will make it up to you with hours of kinky cosplay sex and I'll let you eat a parfait off my naked body,_'," his face was being overtaken by a perverted grin that grew wider with every word that left his lips. Nanami smacked him over the back of the head.  
"I don't like cosplay," she growled then thought for a moment and added with a grin, "but the rest sounds like fun," she fluttered her eyelashes innocently as she let one of her hands drop lower on his waist teasing him. Gintoki shivered at the contact and quickly turned away.  
"Oi i-if you keep that up we wont make it to the sh-shops!" He chuckled only partially joking, he had half a mind to drag her down a nearby alley and have her there against a wall. His fantasies where interrupted by a gruff voice yelling out to him.  
"**Heeey Gin-san!**" Hasagawa yelled out from then sidewalk on the far side of the road waving enthusiasticly. It was obvious that the man had yet to noticed the beautiful woman on the back of his friends scooter .  
'Oh shit!' Gintoki thought, 'that fucker is gonna ruin the first date I've had in five years' he glanced at the traffic light, still red, then back at the scruffy man who was looking both ways with the obvious intent of crossing the road to talk to him.  
'Come on come on come on!' Gintoki silently prayed, 'turn green ya bastard!' (AN: i guess it wasn't a nice prayer) 'I'll do anything, I'll cut back on the sweets, I'll even give up jump! for the mother of god **TURN GREEN!**' just then as if to answer his obnoxious prayers the light changed, Gintoki didn't hesitate to zoom away leaving the poor man staring as the scooter took his friend away. As they drove away Hasagawa finally noticed Nanami.  
'Maybe it wasn't him,' he thought for a moment, 'naah it has to be, no body in the world has a silver mop like that, plus the scooter clearly says 'Gin' on the side,' A car horn blasted Hasagawa back into reality and he quickly returned to the sidewalk waving apologetically at the angry amanto in the driver's seat. He received a, "stupid jackass!" yelled back at him in response.  
"It must have been a client," he told himself as he continued on his way to the nearby park planning to have a nap on one of the benches.

"Hey stop here."  
Gintoki stopped the scooter and Nanami got off of it. She approached a building, it was boarded up and graffitied.  
"This is where I use to work," she said quietly, "this is the place where my boss drugged my tea and..." She shivered, "I haven't been back here since." Her arms hung loosely at her side as she stared at the building that held memories of her suffering. After a few seconds a warm hand grasped hers, intertwining their finger together. She looked up at the man beside her, he looked down at her, his expression was full of love and support, she smiled, just having him there made everything seem ok.  
Gintoki was about to ask why she wanted to come here when he felt a tug on his arm.  
"Come on this way!" Nanami led the way, "there is a park near here, I always came here during my break, you gotta come with me to see the Sakura trees,"  
"Eeh? I thought we where going shopping," Gintoki groaned, "Plus there's a place I want to take you."  
"We can go there next," Nanami informed, "but first I gotta see the trees, spring is ending I want to see the last few blossoms before it ends," (AN: i have no idea how long they bloom for... so magicly in this fic they bloom AALLLL spring :D)  
"What's so good about that?" Gintoki sighed "Spring comes and goes, it will be back next year, and the year after that and the year after that..."

After a few minutes of walking they arrived, Nanami looked up at the trees catching petals as they fell, enjoying herself. Gintoki yawned and sat on a park bench looking bored. Nanami noticed this and walked over to him.  
"Come on Gintoki I know you like them too."  
"SUUUREE I do, just keep telling yourself that," He rolled his eyes, "whatever helps you sleep at night,"  
"You help me sleep at night," she responded with a wink, "come on just admit it,"  
Gintoki was surprised for a moment then nodded in approval, "... touchet"  
Nanami crossed her arms and gave him an impatient expression, it became apparent that she was waiting for him to say something.  
"_FINE_, I admit it," He put his arms up in a sign of defeat, then grinned, "sakura viewing gives me a great excuse to drink."  
"Quit being stupid Permadick, I _KNOW_ for a **FACT** you like sakura trees," She donned a smug expression, "just like I know you got that scar on your temple from falling out of one."  
Gintoki reached up and traced the small line.  
"Oh I thought it had faded..." He admitted quietly then snapped, "Oi doesn't that give me a reason _NOT_ to like them?"  
"That's not my point," She shifted her weight to her other leg, "I know you like them, I watched you stare at them in class instead of paying attention to my father."  
"Well class was boring most of the time" Gintoki sighed "Wait, you watched me? Why were you watching me? You a fucking stalker? I already have one of those." He said alarmed then he furrowed his brow and added "**AND THAT MEANS YOU WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION EITHER!**"  
"Are you serious?" Nanami stared at him wide eyed for a moment.  
"What?" He asked  
"You have a stalker?" she blinked a few times, still in shock.  
"yeah" he sighed resting his chin in his hand with his elbow on his knee. He then suddenly sat up, "speaking of which I haven't seen the stupid bitch around recently" he scanned the area as he spoke.  
"Maybe she saw me and ran off?" Nanami suggested as she made herself comfy by sitting on his lap.  
"I hope so, but I doubt it," Gintoki put his arms around her and put his chin on her shoulder and sighed "I expect her to do something more like try to murder you." he sighed again, "_UGH_ she is so annoying."  
"She wants to murder me and you think its annoying?" Nanami couldn't help but smile.  
"Yeah it's not a problem," he smirked, "you'd kick her arse."

"Ah Nanami-chan so you really have left us,"  
The lovers looked up to see a sandy haired figure casually walking towards them with his hands in his pockets and a deadpan expression on his face.  
"Oh hey Sougo," Nanami stood up and walked towards the newcomer, "I didn't leave, Toushithead fired me," she said as she raised her fist to meet his in a 'fist-bump'. Gintoki chucked at her name for the mayo-freak as he walked over to stand behind Nanami.  
An evil aura surrounded the young captain, "would you like me to talk to him for you?" he smirked and cracked his knuckles.  
"Nah it's okay" Nanami sighed as she leaned back on Gintoki's chest, "I wanted to have some time off to spend with Gintoki anyway"  
"Hmmm?" Sougo eyed the two, his expression unchanging. The corner of his mouth turned up slightly in a smirk and he sighed and kicked a small pebble at his feet, "I guess none of the rest of us actually had a chance,"  
Gintoki's eyes shot wide open and glared at the young man before him, un-intentionally letting out a quiet growl as he wrapped his arms around his love. Sougo's expression grew sadistic.  
"Eh Danaa are you worried I'll take her away from you?" he teased, "You should have more confidence, maybe y-"  
"Quit it Sougo," Nanami rolled her eyes then donned her own sadistic expression, "I know you aren't really interested. I know your type," she grinned, and held up a hand about level with her shoulder, "about this tall, red hair, nasty apatite."  
Sougo twitched slightly, his eyes flicked from Nanami to the man behind her, the man with a growing dark aura of protectiveness and jealousy.  
"Down boy," Nanami said looking up at Gintoki for a moment then turned back to Sougo, "Oi do you think you could do me a favour?"  
Sougo's eyes narrowed, "What kind of favour?"  
"Your patrol goes past Yorozuya right? Could you check on the kids for me?" She smiled innocently, then she got out her purse then passed him some money, "Here get some cakes on the way,"  
Gintoki tried to snatch the money "Nah! Souichiro-kun is to busy to do something like that right?" He glared at the Shinsengumi captain. that glare actually made Sougo want to do it just to spite him.  
"Oh he doesn't mind do you Sougo?" Her smile turned slightly sadistic again, "oh by the way did you know there is a sale on Tabasco sauce?" He got the message this time, Sougo took the money and pocketed it.  
"Sure I don't mind," Sougo looked at them innocently, "I wouldn't want you worrying about children on a date, it would ruin the mood right?" He smiled then walked away, "Seeya later."  
"You really shouldn't encourage him," Gintoki sighed as he glared down at the top of Nanami's head.  
"I know but it's so fun to watch," She giggled as she turned around in his arms so she was facing him, "plus he is adorable when he is evil"  
Gintoki sighed as he tightened his hold on Nanami's waist. Nanami reached up and put a hand in his silver curls and pulled his face down too meet hers giving him a loving kiss. When the kiss broke she whispered into his lips, "Don't be jealous, I only want you."

* * *

first original chapter in a while i hope you like it xD


	9. True Feelings & Unpleasent Encounters

Heeyyy every one ... Uh this is kinda awkward but the truth is i havnt been busy ive just been fucking lazy! :p ive had the first 500 words done fow a while now... But havnt done more... It may have something to do with the fact my cousin came to stay and that i baught more anime... But mainly just lazyness x.x  
Ive had heaps of ideas, unfortunately none for my story, i been uh.. Helping Sisi427, one o my fave authors on here sending her my ideas (mainly on her KamuixOc fic called "army rose"(ill be sure to add a rant about how awesome she is nex chapter as this auther note is long enough) )and she ended up writing a couple o chapters based on wat i said*squeals exitedly* wahh i wish i could write like her! Anyway ill try to get back in the rythem of writing again!

Wow another long author note... Uh... There is also along one at the end as well shit.. Sorry bout that... Anyway i have a favor to ask of you dear readers, if you could go to my profule and read a lil and vote on my poll ide be reeeally gratefull xD i plan on starting another story im NOT abbandoning this one Never coz it is my baby, its just i wanna wrote another as well :D so plz go check it out!  
Btw if anyone has a request on what characters they want to appear contact me and i will try to fit them in teehee its so fun making characters be in shock about gin haveing a gf :'D... okaaay back to the story!

Discaimer: i should probably do this properly for once... *sigh* ehem, i do not own gintama or the gintama characters, i only own my OCs Nanami and Rei (not sure if she appears in this chapter)

* * *

***Dong Dong***

The doorbell of Yorozuya echoed through the building.  
"Yes yes," Shinpachi called out, "I'm coming." He opened the door to see a dark haired man in a Shinsengumi uniform. "Oh Hijikata-san, can I help you?"  
The Vice-commander walked past the confused teen to the main room then looked around.  
Shinpachi was annoyed for being ignored but still remained polite.  
"Is there anything I can h-"  
"Is Nanami here?" The rude guest interrupted, "I need to ta-"  
"Mayora-san what are you doing here?" Kagura interrupted this time, "Why do you wanna see Nana-chan? aru"  
Hijikata twitched in annoyance.  
"As I was _trying_ to say, I want to talk to her," he grumbled in response, "where is she?"  
"She went on a date with Gin-chan," Kagura grinned, "but that's none of your business is it? aru"  
"Why you little-"  
"Ah, Hijikata-san what are you doing here?" Came an emotionless voice from the doorway, a couple of seconds later emerged the man who had spoken, with an emotionless expression. With a sigh he continued, "Hijikata-san you aren't turning into a stalker are you? There enough stalkers in Gintama."  
"Sougo, what are you doing here?" Hijikata growled at the man in a uniform that matched his own. "And no I'm not stalking here I just need to _TALK_ to her!"  
"uhuh you need to _TALK_ and confess your un-dieing love," Sougo smirked, "ah Hijikata I'm afraid you don't have a chance with her, I saw how lovey dovey she and danaa are together,"  
"Sh-shuddup" the vice-commander stuttered blushing, "**AND ANSWER MY QUESTION!** What are you doing here? You're suppose to be on patrol!"  
"Ah well since my patrol goes past Yorozuya when I bumped into Nanami before she asked me to check up on these guys," he motioned to the two teens, "and to bring them this," He held up a small box with a cake printed on the outside.  
"**WAH** Nana-chan is the _**BEST!**_ aru," Kagura squealed with delight as she jumped off the couch and lunged forward at the cake.  
"Ah now now, this is _HUMAN_ food, a freaky Amazon monster like you isn't allowed any," the young man said innocently as he pulled it out of the girl's reach. "Here you can eat this," he pulled out a bag of dog-food and poured it on the girl's head, "there you go, eat up,"  
"Stupid sadist!" The Yato growled as she tried to reach for the box, "**GIMME THAT CAKE ARU!**" She screamed as she aimed a punch at the smug face of her rival, who of course neatly dodged with a slight tilt of the head.  
"Calm down China, go suck on your Sukonbu," the man thought for a moment then sighed, "Ah if Nanami found out I didn't give you any... ugh go ahead," he mumbled his words as he reluctantly handed the redhead the cake. Her eyes lit up and she grinned happily, looking up at the captain in appreciation. Sougo tried to keep his composure but failed. He looked away hiding the slight pink that coloured his cheeks. 'ah she looks so happy, now I feel kinda bad for-'  
"**AAHH what the fuck?!**" Came a cry of anger and pain from the girl. "Th-there is Tabasco sauce in this cake! Damn you bastard sadist!"  
'naah I don't feel bad at all,' he felt himself smirk as he backed away heading for the door.  
"AH It's so hot aru! Ahh my tongue is burning aru! Pattsuan gimme **WATER NOOWWW** aru!" the yato cried, as her eyes watered, she waved her hands around as if to fan her tongue and cool it down., she then stopped at the sound of the sliding door. "**Get back here you bastard!**" she let out a massive war-cry as she grabbed her umbrella and charged after the young man, her tongue still poking out.

Staring after the noisy youth as their noise faded into the distance, the two remaining males sighed in relief.  
The police officer sighed heavily relieved that his co-worker had left and slightly greatfull he had taken the chatty brat with him. As he took out a cigarette he glanced across at the remaining youth noting that he held a similar expression of relief as he cleaned up the remains of the cake that the young yato had left, amazingly it was everywhere.

Without complaint Shinpachi cleaned up the mess, humming as he went. This was a common occurrence in Yorozuya, Kagura and Gintoki made a mess, Shinpachi cleaned it up. He was curious on what effect Nanami's presence would have on the routine, would she be another mess-maker for him to clean up after? A fellow clean-up-er? or maybe she would restrain Gintoki and Kagura from making a mess in the first place. Shinpachi hoped it was one of the latter two.

Sighing again Hijikata took a seat on one of the blue couches that furnished the room. Without looking up he addressed the teen,  
"So they really are-" Hijikata paused for a moment, taking a deep drag on his smoke before continuing, "they really are t-together, I-in that way." It wasn't really a question, more of a statement, but Shinpachi answered him anyway.  
"It seems so," he said offering a small smile at the man before returning to his task. "Though It's nice to see Gin-san so happy, especially compared to when he initially told us about her..." Shinpachi's brow furrowed and he donned a guilty expression. He felt bad for pestering his boss so much, he felt that it should have been obvious to him that his big-brother figure was unhappy that day. Though Gintoki was good at hiding his emotions they had spent many years together in manga then anime and now fanfiction. Shinpachi felt as if he should have known not to pester the already upset man.  
"Of all the days, we found that photo and pestered Gin-san into telling us who she was." Shinpachi looked up to meet eyes with the dark haired man, "It turned out that it was the anniversary of her, well 'death'," Shinpachi sighed, "I never want to see him that upset ever again."  
Hijikata thought for a moment, remembering the look in Nanami's eyes when he met her, and the expression of pure sorrow when she told him her past, when she told him she had been left behind.  
"Same here," he muttered. Shinpachi gave him a surprised look then Hijikata elaborated, "I never want to see Nanami have the expression she had when I found her," he stared at the glowing embers on the end of the cigarette in his hand. "Has she smiled?"  
"Hmm?" Shinpachi looked up again.  
"Uhh I mean has she been smiling?," Hijikata asked, he really wanted to know, "I mean REAL smiles, she fakes her smiles way to often. Has she really been happy?"  
"Uhh," Shinpachi thought for a moment, "I don't kno-"  
"When she first came here she was happy but seemed to hold a sorrow in her eyes," Otose walked in holding Gintoki's abandoned helmet, and answered the samurai's question, "but when I saw those two drive off this morning, she was glowing. What ever was holding her back seems to have let her go. That was the image of a happy couple I saw," Otose placed the helmet on Gintoki's desk then turned to look at the man, "Does that answer your question?"  
"Yeah," Hijikata stood up and adjusted his jacket "Yeah it does," Hijikata made his way to the door "you don't need to tell her I stopped by. It's not important that she know I was here." With that he left.  
Shinpachi watched the man leave, he wasn't sure what had just happened but he had his suspicions.  
"Ah unrequited love" Otoso sighed shaking her head as she got out her own cigarette, "the poor guy."

Outside Hijikata stopped and looked up at the sky, 'be happy Nanami, be happy for the both of us.'

"Oi Nana," Gintoki called to his love from his spot on the park bench, "Are you done here? I'm hungry!"  
Nanami rolled her eyes and walked over to the man.  
"You just ate breakfast less than an hour ago," she stopped just in front of him and glared with her hands on her hips, "I saw how much you ate, how are you still hungry?"  
"There wasn't anything sweet in that breakfast you made," the man pouted, "I need my sugar!"  
"Of course," Nanami rolled her eyes again then smiled "how could I forget."  
"**YEAH**! how _COULD _you forget" Gintoki said in a mock growl "You _HORIBLE _woman how could you forget the sugar, its _SUGAR_ for fuck sake," he shook his head feigning disappointment, "I cant believe you, I thought you knew me."  
Nanami new this game, she decided to play along. She looked down at her feet fidgeting with her hands,  
"I'm sorry please forgive me" she looked up at him for a moment pouting, "how can I make it up to you?"  
Gintoki twitched, she was pulling that face, the adorable one that he couldn't resist. He wasn't the only one that could manipulate with a cute expression.  
"Hmmm," she bit her lip and brought her index finger to her chin as if she was thinking, she suddenly gasped, "oh I know," she grinned, she then stepped forward and climbed on her lovers lap, a leg each side as she straddled him. Nanami brought her lips to his ear and whispered "I have just the thing," and went about kissing his neck.  
"Ngh Nana... dammit Nanami, are you seriously gonna..." Gintoki was having trouble concentrating on the words. He suddenly grabbed his love's shoulders and pushed her back. Looking her in the eye he growled, "look, I know you're rebelling against the police because you got fired, but are you seriously gonna go as far an public indecency?"  
Nanami looked at him wide eyed, she was surprised at what he said, and surprised at his self-control.  
"This isn't indecent," she purred as she tried to lean forwards again.  
"Oi, it will be indecent if you don't stop," he snapped holding her in place,"come on Nana, lets just go shopping, save that stuff for when we get back... ok?"  
"Yeah ok" Nanami sighed in responded as she removed herself from her lover's lap. After they stood up Nanami turned and started walking in the direction of the park's exit but was stopped when Gintoki grabbed her and spun her around. He pulled her close and passionately kissed her.  
"Oi, it will be indecent if you don't stop," she giggled.  
"Yeah I know," he sighed, "come on lets go" he grabbed her hand and was about to leave. he stopped when he heard a sound he did not want to hear.  
"Oh, Gin-san" called a gruff voice. "What are you doing here"  
Gintoki turned his head to see, 'oh fuck oh fuck, this is punishment for lieing about giving up sweets isn't it? _**FUCK!**_'  
"Oi didn't you hear me call out before?" Hasagawa jogged over to his silver haired friend, "where you been man? Haven't seen you at the pachinko parlour in like a week," he slapped Gintoki on the back in a friendly manner. Hasagawa was standing on the opposite side of Gintoki than where Nanami was, so once again he didn't notice her. "So who was that babe I saw on your scooter before? Was she a client? There's no way you could score a chick like that," he laughed Oblivious to the fact that the woman was standing only a few feet away. Nanami giggled and stepped out from behind Gintoki.

"Hasagawa-san nice to see you again." she greeted him with a smirk.

* * *

Hey ppl, i went back changed a couple of facts... Like how long nana and gin had been together when the photo of her in his wallet was taken. He originally said 1 whole year i changed that to 2 years it was either that or decrease the age of nana and gin when they lost their... uhh purity :P dats all :D i hate inconsistansies and if i get the facts wrong it will be dificult to write the prequal ...wich reminds me

I plan to split the story up into 5 parts (includeing the prequel), the first of which is done... Here are the planned titles  
"Reuniting with the lost" (DONE)  
"reuniting makes new beginnings" (currently underway)  
"reunited and forever together" (planned )  
"reuniting brings hard decisions" (NO ENDING YET D:)  
and the prequel Wich i still need a name for, it needs to fit with the reuniting theme. These may change but they will still be similar to this xD

Okayy done! Now to write more! *seriouse expression* i can do this!


	10. Badmouthing

heeey you mite have missed this last time coz u skipped the AN or something (i wouldnt blame you it was massive)  
**there is a poll on my profile with stories im thinking about plz go vote! ive added another option!**

one more _AWESOME THING_ im gonna write a **Sa-chan vs Nanami** fight soon I CANT WAIT! i personallly cant stand sarutobi so i will take great pleasure in writting my OC punchin out and possibly_ murder_ the purple haired **skank** :3

* * *

"Ah O-officer N-Nanami," Hasagawa stuttered nervously, "W-what are you doing here?," the scruffy man looked to his silver-haired friend hoping for an explanation, but was met with an uncaring deadpan expression.  
"I'm on a date," Nanami said proudly as she clung to Gintoki's arm.  
Hasagawa stared blankly for a moment then started snickering, he completely ignored the glare he was getting from the woman. He started laughing more and more, eventually he doubled over in fits of laughter. After a while, a _loooong_ while, he finally calmed down.  
"Okay okay, that was a _hilarious_ joke," he wiped the tears from his eyes, clearing his throat he continued, "So why are you and Gin-san together? Does the Shinsengumi have work for Yorozuya?"  
Nanami glared at him with her jaw clenched,  
"I told you; I'm on a **date**!" She responded in a hiss at the man.  
"You know its not funny a second time," the Madao smirked at her, "you really shouldn't re-use jokes it's-"  
He was cut off as he received a fist to the face. Said fist sent him flying backwards and into a park bench, breaking it on impact.  
"ah I was gonna sleep there tonight," He whined as he stood up and brushed himself off, "Nanami-san did you really need to hit me?"  
"Would you like me to cut you instead?" she pulled out a dagger from her sleeve, Hasagawa shrunk back in fear.  
Gintoki glanced at her then took a double take.  
"Uh Nana," he addressed the woman, "why do you have a dagger?"  
"Because I don't have my sword," she gave him a look that said 'are you stupid or something?', "My sword wouldn't go with this outfit" she suddenly grinned at him.  
"Uh where did you even get that?" He asked cautiously.  
"I got it from a friend of mine"  
"Who might that be?"  
"Uh her name is Rein," she informed as she turned her attention back to the scruffy man.  
"Oi Nana you shouldn't mention people from other fanfictions," he growled in a whisper, "it will confuse people."  
"Uhuh," she directed her glare at him "I read those stories, I know what you did with her," she snarled back at her lover.  
"**That wasn't ****_me_****!**" he defended fearful of his life, "Different Fanfiction, different author, **different ****_Gintoki_**!"  
"Sure sure," Nanami rolled her eyes, "we will talk about this later," she gave him a warning look.  
Gintoki was NOT looking forward to that conversation and the arse-kicking that would inevitably follow it.  
"Now, Hasagawa-san, I would like an apology," she walked towards the man as he stepped backwards.  
"W-what am I apolagi- _WOAH_-" he tripped over the broken bench and looked up at the woman that held his doom, "what did I do?"  
"You insulted Gintoki and myself," she twirled the dagger in her hand as she glared down at the guy, "You laughed when I said we where on a date," she seemed to have a dark aura surrounding her, "it wasn't a joke!"  
"Uh come on N-nanami-san, I-I didn't mean it," Hasagawa whimpered, "It was just so un-expected, I-I really d-didn't mean any harm," He cried as he nearly shit himself, "C-come on put the dagger away, p-please? Th-the author didn't even intend on writing this much violence in this scene, it was suppose to just be a harmless conversation between us two... oh god please put the dagger down," tears from fear streaked his face. Nanami sighed, she couldn't bring herself to kill something so pathetic, plus he seemed to be one of Gintoki's friends. She put the dagger back in her sleeve then held out her hand offering to help the man up.  
Once the scruffy man was on his feet Gintoki approached and continued the story the way the author had intended.  
"So Nana how do you know Hasagawa?" he brought the derailed story back on track.  
"eh? oh uh, I arrested him a few times," she started counting on her fingers, "public drunkenness, shoplifting, public indecency... what else," she furrowed her brow as she thought, "Oh and insulting a police officer"  
"I didn't insult you, I asked you out for a drink," he defended  
"yeah... right" Nanami growled, "from you that is an insult"  
"Oi Nana you are channelling the authors bitchy mood again," Gintoki sighed as he picked his nose "It's stupid, just cos the bitch wants me doesn't give her the right to- OW!" a random rock hit his head.  
"Gintoki you should know better than than insult the author"  
"Yeah yeah."  
"Uh Nanami-san can I talk to you for a moment" Hasagawa asked as he returned the story to the original plot once again. He stepped to the side and motioned for Nanami to follow.  
"Fine," she sighed, she gave Gintoki an apologetic look and he shrugged in response as he resumed picking his nose.

Hasagawa looked at Gintoki making sure he was out of hearing range then turned back to the woman in front of him.  
"Nanami-san you really should think twice about dating a guy like him," he donned his most convincing serious expression, "that guy is no good, he's a slacker with no real job and just look at him, he is a complete slob" he motioned for her to look but she didn't, she just stared at the man in front of her with an unimpressed expression, a look that said 'are you fucking kidding me?'  
After a few seconds Hasagawa sighed, he realized that it was going to take more than that to dissuade her.  
"He is a complete pervert too" he looked at her and was surprised to see her smirking  
"Yeah I know he is," she bit her lip and glanced over at the silver haired man who was now leaning on a tree, he noticed her looking and gave her a wink. Nanami looked back at the scruffy man with a grin and added, "That's what makes him so awesome in bed."  
Hasagawa coughed slightly then tried to think of a way to turn the conversation around in his favour.  
"Oh he spends all of his money on cabaret clubs and gambling," Hasagawa reasoned, "I even heard he has been spending lots of time in Yoshiwara, you know Yoshiwara right, the place with all the prostitutes, a country of its own."  
"Yeah I know the place," she rolled her eyes, "Are you done now? Can I go? I have shopping to do,"  
The old man's jaw fell open, he thought for sure that one would work. desperate times call for desperate measures.  
"Gin-san has done lots of bad things, he has even stolen milk and candy form starving kittens and babies. Keep your eyes on him, he's good at acting nice..." he smirked when Nanami's eyes widened in response. He decided to take it a step further.  
"He once threw a baby off of an airplane. Yeah the guy a total creep," he grinned in victory, victory that he celebrated to soon. He earned himself a high kick to the chin sending him flying and landing in a near by tree.  
Gintoki clapped his hands as he approached.  
"That was a good shot," he admired, "so what did he say?"  
"Ah he was spouting random shit about you" she huffed "most of it was true but its still pissed me off," she pouted as she turned to him.  
"So that's your reaction when someone badmouths me?" He grinned down at her as he put his hands on her waist.  
"Not all the time, just when they're being a total dick about it," she looked up at him with the most adorable face he couldn't help himself, he had to kiss her. She happily returned the kiss and put her arms around his neck to encourage and deepen it.  
Hasagawa watched in shock and awe as the two made out in the middle of the park and was only destracted when he realised that yes he really _had_ shit his pants.

* * *

**Sorry my posts have slowwed... but i promise i will**** NEVER**** abandon this story EVER! it just might take some time to finish :3**

True Gintama Fanfiction fans will know who Rein is.. if you dont get your arse over to Sisi427's profile and read her stories :p they are all in my faves list ... **_SHE IS AWESOME_**! go read them_** JUST DO IT**_ (echo)

thanks Sisi for the awesome lines for hasagawa :3


	11. Dangos and New Love

**AC PEOPLE!** sorry i havnt been sending messages to you guys when new chapters wer up D: it got all confusing i unno who i suppose to mesage now... so for now you will have to rely on my counter in my sig! **GOMENASAI!**

* * *

_**EVENTUALLY**_ they made it back to the scooter and made their way to their next destination.  
Gintoki stopped his scooter outside a small shop with a banner saying "Konpeitou Dango."  
"This is where you wanted to bring me?" Nanami asked as she got off the scooter, she raised a brow then looked at him suspiciously as she crossed her arms, "you just wanna get sweets don't you."  
"Guilty," Gintoki grinned as he walked towards the shop. "**OI OLD MAN!**"  
"Oh Sakata-san," the elderly owner greeted his friend, "how are you today, have you finally come to propose to my daughter?" The old man grinned and motioned over his shoulder to his daughter who was bent over cleaning something, with her arse in the air.  
"Ugh no way old man," Gintoki cringed, "I'm just here for some grub,"  
"Why? what's wrong with her?" He looked over his glasses at the silver haired customer before him then at his daughter, "look at those birthing hips, she is perfect!"  
The daughter stood up and noticed Gintoki, she blushed in a girly way, it would have been cute, _IF_ she wasn't so freaking ugly!  
"Uh no she's not my type," Gintoki grimaced then grinned, he grabbed Nanami by the shoulders then positioned her between him and the shop owner, "As you see I'm actually already involved with someone!"  
"Oh," the man was surprised but then grinned and laughed, "I see well now it makes sense, with a beauty like this. Almost an gorgeous as my daughter! You know you can still change your mind," he whispered the last part with a wink.  
"Hehe unlikely" Gintoki muttered.  
**_"GIN-SAAAAAN!_**" Came a husky shriek from the back of the shop. Gintoki cringed and repositioned Nanami once again, this time between him and the ... uh... Creature coming towards him with a plate of... ohh dangos! But wait he knew this was a trap... but _dangos_... **NO WAIT ****_TRAP!_** Last time he got jumped on and smothered by ... _Ew!_  
**"GIIN-SAAAN!**" She squawked, "I made them extra sweet just for you!" She grinned but once she got outside her smile fell, all she could see was her dad and a woman, a woman so pretty she kinda hated her straight away. She looked left then right but couldn't spot the silver perm. "Gin-san where did you go?" she called.  
Nanami smirked as she looked back over her shoulder to the cowering man behind her, she was quite a lot shorter than Gintoki so it was extra amusing to see him duck down in fear from a woman. (Nanami didn't know this had become a common occurrence for him.)  
"Yeah Gin-san," Nanami chuckled as she grasped his wrist and pulled him out of hiding, "Where did you go?" She cooed in his ear as she pulled his arm around her waist and forced him into plain sight.  
The "woman" looked the the pair with a trembling lip, "Gin-san, w-who is this?"  
"Uh this is my girlfriend," Gintoki scratched the back of his neck as he looked away, he knew this wasn't gonna be pretty, maybe he should have gone to get a parfait instead...  
The woman sniffed slightly as a massive gooey booger escaped her nose, and her lip trembling even more, "Gin-san you **IDIOT!**" She screeched as she threw the plate of dangos to the ground, not caring if it hit anyone, and stormed off. A stream of tears left in the air as she ran. Gintoki rolled his eyes and sighed, well he would have if he didn't hear his lover hiss in pain.

Nanami looked down at the small amount of skin appearing at the bottom of her skirt and the top of her socks. The sweet sauce from the dangos had managed to splash up onto her, it was still hot and gave her a dull burn.  
The shop owner yelled towards the back at his daughter, scolding her for being so rude against (hopefully) paying customers.  
Nanami stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. She gave him a warm smile and said it was alright and that it was obviously an accident. She only asked if she could have access to a bathroom to clean up, to which he agreed and showed her the direction.  
"Through the back first door on your left."  
"Thanks."

Once in the small bathroom Nanami wet some toilet paper and started to clean herself up, the cool water was nice on the scalded skin. When she was done she left the room, after a pause she opted to walk further inside and follow the soft sound of crying. Eventually after a bit of navigating she found the source, the owner's daughter was crying on a step out the back. She noticed Nanami approaching and snapped at her.  
"Have you come to tease me? Go away!" She growled not even giving Nanami a chance to speak, "Why are you here when you can spend time with my Gin-san!" her nose was still running along with all the tears.  
Nanami sighed, reached into her sleeve and produced a handkerchief.  
"Here wipe your face," she smiled sweetly, "I'm sure he would prefer to see you with a happy smile than crying with with a snotty nose."  
"Why are you being nice?" The woman scowled as she reluctantly accepted the gesture.  
"Why wouldn't I be nice?" Nanami asked the woman as she sat beside her.  
"Well because I'm your rival in love!" The daughter stated with a serious expression, "you stole him away from me, I wont forgive you!" She had a fresh set of tears escaping.  
"Oi what did I say?" Nanami scolded, "I said no tears." She reached across and caught one of the falling droplets on the tip of her finger. "And I'll have you know," her voice turned slightly threatening, "He is mine, has been for years, I've just come back to claim what is **mine.**" She sighed at her own words, she meant to console the girl not threaten her. "What I mean by that is we have known each other as children, and have been together since then."  
"But, but, he was single last time he came here."  
"Well," Nanami chuckled awkwardly, "we were kinda separated for a while, uh, unintentionally." The woman saw the sadness in Nanami's eyes and decided to not ask further, instead she offered back the, uhh, soiled handkerchief.  
"Anyway I'm sure there is a guy out there better suited to you," she said as she casually refused to take the item "Show me your right hand, I'll show you."  
The woman hesitated for a moment before obliging, holding out her hand palm up. Nanami took the hand in hers before studying it for a moment. The swords-woman pointed to one of the lines criss-crossing the palm.  
"See here is the proof," she spoke as she traced the small crevice, "a tall handsome man, who is smart and witty. A strong warrior who is playful and childish at times but will risk his life for those he loves... wow it almost looks like my Gintoki," Nanami looked surprised, "see he even likes JUMP!"  
"S-so my Gin-san is destined for me after-all?" the woman looked ecstatic as she blushed.  
"I said almost," Nanami gave an evil grin, "be sure if it said you where destined for him I would have cut the hand off already." After calming her momentary blood-lust Nanami continued. She pointed to a spot where two lines crossed. "See here are the differences; This man has _straight_ hair. And over here; he is very wealthy, it seems he has a high-end job, he may even work for the Shogun himself! Very impressive, I'm almost jealous." Nanami released the woman's hand and stood up. She smiled at the woman who was now staring at her own hand in disbelief.  
"You must never narrow your sights on a single dream, especially if it is a man. Keep your eyes wide and head high. Be ready for new opportunities and new love." Nanami once again smiled at the woman. "Find someone to love that loves you back, someone who loves who you are and your uniqueness."  
After Nanami left the room she felt warm arms embracing her from behind.  
"You really can't leave crying girls alone can you?" she spoke with a smile as she felt a chin resting on the top of her head, "that's one of the things that drive me crazy, and make me love you all the more."  
"**Ha!** Coming from you, that's funny." Gintoki chuckled as he held her tighter. "By the way, I didn't know you could read palms." Nanami leaned into his chest and softly replied.  
"I can't."

After the couple left, the owner's daughter went about cleaning up the mess she made before. As she collected the pieces of broken plate she cut her finger.  
**_"Ouch!"_**  
"Carefull miss," a man's voice said and she looked up to see a sandy haired man dressed as a ninja. The man kneeled down next to her and started to pick up the shards.  
"N-no sir please let me," she insisted, "the mess is from my own carelessness afterall!"  
"Nonsence! I can't let a unique woman like you scar her pretty skin." He brushed her hands away. "This is a dango shop right? I'd like to order some, I got paid today and want to splurge on something sweet to eat while I read my JUMP."  
"O-of course sir," she stutterd nervously unable to contain her blush. "May i ask what your name is? I-I need it to put on your order, I-its not like I just want to know it or something,"**(AN: Tsundere mode ACTIVATE!)**  
"Ah of course," the man smiled. "Hattori, Zenzou Hattori, would you like my number too?"

* * *

YAY! FINALLY! soz i a lazy person and i kinda got stuck!

anyhoo i got a new **DEATHNOTE** story up! go check it out! as i said on it my updates are now RANDOM! i have no set update schedule! ok peeps hope you enjoyed this chap! next will have trannys and the RE APPEARANCE OF REI! evryone wants to fuck with gin's nanami time D: meh he'll have her aalll to himself at night :D (this is not a hint at a lemon!)


	12. Women's Clothing

OKAY i can DO THIS! *determination*

I'm glad you all enjoyed zenzou's appearance in the last chap :3 i felt bad for the girl, even if she is ugly she is still a girl... then i remembered zenzou's love of "fuglies" so i HAD to put him in there :D  
btw the dango shop owner and the daughter are actual Gintama characters, I didn't make them up :D

* * *

"_**Uhhgggg!"**_Gintoki groaned as he dragged his feet, "_Naaanaaaaa_, I'm hungry. I want sweets! I didn't get any at the shop back there, couldn't we have at least stayed a little longer and eat some? That's why we were there in the first place,** TO EAT DANGOS!**"  
"Gintoki stop acting like a child, and more like a man. I'm your girlfriend not your babysitter!" Nanami sent him a warning glare and he quickened his pace so that he was walking next to her.  
"Besides," she continued as she clenched and unclenched her fists, "if I stayed there too much longer I might have cut something, or someone."  
"Fine," Gintoki rolled his eyes, he was going to get use to her crazy possessiveness all over again. He let out another exasperated sigh as he looked across the street to an icecream shop. His feet decided to change course and started heading towards the palace of sweet, frozen happiness. He was only stopped when Nanami grasped his hand keeping him from straying to far.  
"Look, if you wait a while I'll take you to that shop," she purposely didn't look at him, she could feel her face turning pink. Sure they had been intimate in the bedroom plenty but, when they where younger they had to keep their relationship hush-hush because of Nanami's insanely overprotective grandmother. So they where never really affectionate in public and only a select few knew about it. When the secret was finally revealed... wow... it really was revealed with a bang! The grandmother herself caught them doing naughty things, hell, Gintoki felt the wrath of the walking stick that day. But that's another story. The point is they never really did bold affectionate things in public, or even not so bold things. So holding hands like this, with all these people around, was embarrassing as hell. Even all their recent activities have been done in private, or at least with not many people around, like in the park** (AN: only madao was there and pfft who cares about madao :P)**, but here they had a crowd to witness anything and everything they do.  
"I'll even buy a parfait for you, so just stay with me okay?" she finally snuck a look at his face, and he was grinning like an idiot.  
**"DEAL!"** He gave his lover's hand a squeeze and quickly returned to her side, never losing his smile.

"What do you think of this one?" Nanami asked as she held up a kimono for what seemed like the millionth time.  
"It's pretty," Gintoki grumbled as he rested his chin in his open palm. He managed to claim the, 'boyfriend seat,' You know the one that is in all clothes shops. It's always there for the poor men who are dragged along on shopping trips. So Gintoki sat there uncaring and picking his nose. That is until Gintoki noticed the price-tag on one of the items in his girlfriend's hands.  
"Na-Na-Nanami," he called in a slightly high pitch voice.  
"Hmmm?" Nanami turned her head to look at him with a smirk, "you got a few to many 'na's in there"  
"That's not the point idiot!" he growled "did you _SEE_ the price-tags on those things?"  
"Yeah, and?" Nanami glanced down at the bundle in her arms then back at her extra pale boyfriend.  
"Wo-wouldn't you prefer something from over there," he pointed a shaky hand to a wrack displaying similar kimonos but with _HORRIBLE_ colours, but all Gintoki cared about was the big sign saying "70% off," above it.  
Nanami put her hand on her hip and glared at the man, stating a simple "No!"  
"But-but!"  
"Don't worry you don't have to pay for them," she rolled her eyes, "I know how broke you are,"  
"Oh, okay then," Gintoki relaxed back into the chair, quietly grumbling about 'government dogs getting overpaid', as he started to flip through a random magazine that was on a table nearby.  
"Here keep an eye on my purse for me, and these Kimonos I want to buy," Nanami ordered as she dumped the items on the poor man's lap, leaving only a purple Chinese style dress in her hands, "I'm going to go try this dress on, I'll be back soon."

Just as Nanami disappeared out the back Gintoki heard a voice that sent chills down his spine.  
"Paako is that you? Oh it_ is_! **MAMA look who I found!**" The transvestite Ago- I mean Azumi called out down the street. Gintoki wished the chair he sat in would swallow him whole. He became convinced the powers that be were purposely fucking with him!

"Hmm I think I need the next size up," Nanami mumbled to herself as she left the changing room. Just when she was about to return to Gintoki she notice something, a pair of feet poking out from under a circular clothes wrack. Curiosity got the better of her and she parted the clothing to reveal a small girl, a very familiar one too.  
"Rei!" Nanami was surprised to see the girl, and just like last time the girl was crying, "hey what's wrong sweety?"  
"I-I'm lost," she cried.  
"Where is your Grandmother?" Nanami kneeled in front of the girl who then threw tiny arms around her.  
"Sh-she is at home," the girl sobbed, "I-i wanted to get her a present because she hasn't been feeling well lately." Still sniffing Rei reached into her pocket and produced a few small coins, "I was saving up but I want granny to be happy."  
"Aw sweety I don't think that's enough to get anything," Nanami furrowed her brow for a moment in thought, "how 'bout you come with me, I'll help you get something for your granny then take you home. How does that sound?"

"Well well, if it isn't Paako," the deep voice of the mighty Mademoiselle Saigou boomed at Gintoki, "what are you doing here? Are you buying a dress so you can come work for me again?" the man.. uh ... woma... Person laughed.  
"You know that's not really your colour Paako," Azumi criticised as 'she' picked up one of the kimonos on Gin's lap.  
"They aren't _mine_," Gintoki growled as he snatched the fabric away, "these aren't mine they are my _GIRLFRIEND'S_, she is out the back trying something on."  
"Oh my Paako, I didn't know you swung that way," Azumi giggled as 'she' placed a palm to her face.  
"**_Wh-why wouldn't I swing that way?_**" Gintoki squealed, **(AN:you know his freaking out squealy voice :3)** "I am a **_MAN!_** And it's Gintoki, not Paako, Gintoki Sakata!"  
"Haha no need to be shy Paako," Saigou boomed again, "We are all girls here, no need to make up excuses!"  
"It's not an excuse, just wait she will be back soon, you will see!"  
After a few minutes Gintoki spotted her.  
"There! There she is!" He chirped a little too excited, waving his arms around, **"NANAMI!"**  
"Paako if you are going to pick out a random woman at least pick one that doesn't have a kid."  
"Yeah she- wait **WHAT!"** Gintoki looked again and sure enough there was a small child walking along next to his girlfriend. A small child that looked alarmingly alot like her.

"Hey I'm back, sorry I took so long," Nanami smiled cheerfully as she walked over after she exchanged the dress she held with a slightly larger one, "I was sure I was that size, I guess I've gained a little weight." Once she was back next to Gintoki she picked up the clothes he held then turned to the okama* standing rather close to her boyfriend. "So what do you lovely ladies want with my boyfriend?"  
This statement distracted Gintoki from gawking at the small child staring up at him from her hiding spot behind Nanami.  
"Uh Nana, you _DO_ know they are just men in dresses right?" Gintoki glanced at them for a moment before shuddering, "let me correct that, _MONSTERS_ in dresses." Before Saigou could hit Gintoki for the rude statement, Nanami did it for him.  
***thwack***  
"Gintoki don't be so rude!" She scowled, "if they want to be viewed as women then let them"  
"Ow! _Nana!_"  
"Haha! I like you!" Saigou laughed, "Paako needs a strong woman to keep her in line!"  
"P-paako?" Nanami tried to stifle a snicker, "her?" She glanced at the man in question and burst out into full laughter at the horrified look on his face.  
"P-please miss," she managed to say after a while, "do explain why you are calling my boyfriend that?" Though she managed to control the laughter she still held a MASSIVE grin.  
"Well Paako did a little work with us for a while," Azumi chirped from the side as 'she' pushed a few buttons on her phone, she then turned the screen towards Nanami, "see I have pictures."  
"No NO!" Gintoki tried to desperately grab the phone and hide his shame but Nanami blocked him.  
"Oh my god, Gintoki? Is that really you? What the fuck were you doing?!" Nanami doubled over in another fit of laughter, "more importantly, WHY are you so cute?! Oh you _HAVE_ to send me that picture!"  
After once again controlling her laughter and receiving an immensely entertaining image Nanami spoke again.  
"Sorry girls but Paako won't be around anymore," she clung to the man's arm, "just Gintoki. And he is really good at being a man," she added with a wink.  
After a while of chatting the 'women' disappeared into a nearby shop and Gintoki remembered the kid.  
"Uh Nanami," he tried to sound casual, "do you have something to tell me? Maybe someone to introduce?"  
"Oh of course I forgot you haven't met, Gintoki this is Rei," Nanami crouched down next to the girl, "Rei this is my boyfriend Gintoki."

* * *

**HAHA IM EVIL** im sure u wanna hear the explanation and gin freaking out but ill leave that till later :D this chapter ended up extra long so ill stop it here!

wow lots of ANs lol sorry bout that :D

* okama = A derogatory term that refers to male homosexuals, effeminate men or transvestites.  
It's what the wiki site called them so blame it :D

**_SEE YOU NEXT TIME!_**


	13. Disagreements and Spaceships

PEOPLE go check out my profile i added stuff including new ideas and edited the bio for Nanami on there GO LOOK AT IT! just click my name!

* * *

"Yeeeaahhhh. Nanami," Gintoki spoke with a blank expression slightly twitching, "Honey, you are gonna have to give me a _few_ more details than that."  
"Hmm?" Nanami hummed innocently, "what do you mean?"  
"What do I mean?" Gintoki's face morphed into that of a person about to break down, as he cast his fuming gaze at the small person by his lovers legs, "I mean why the **fuck** is there a child with you and why does she look **_exactly_** like you?"  
"You think so? Really? Aww, did you hear that Rei? You look like me!" Nanami giggled as she glanced down at the small girl clinging to her skirt.  
"Oi Nana, you aren't listening are you?" Gintoki growled, "you are just taking what you want from what I said and ignoring the rest, for fucks sake!"  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Nanami smiled sweetly at the man. "I heard you! I heard _EVERY_ word"  
"W- Well you didn't listen _PROPERLY_! I asked why the **FUCK** is there a- a _CHILD_ next to you?! And why does she look **_exactly_** like you?!" Gintoki's voice got more and more hysterical every word that left his lips, "And I mean **_EXACTLY!_** She is like a perfect replica of you when I met you!"  
"I _understand_ Gintoki!" Nanami looked back to the silver haired man, "But I would prefer if you would use more suitable language for a child," her smile was sweet but it gave of an aura of **"DO IT AGAIN AND ILL RIP THAT SILVER HAIR OUT!"**  
"Y-yes dear," Gintoki grumbled his head hung low and took his glare out on the child who then hid behind Nanami, "But come on Nanami how could I _not_ freak out, look at her she really is like a copy of you."  
"I honestly didn't notice, but now that you mention it," Nanami crouched down in front of Rei getting a better look, "she is kinda similar."  
"_KINDA_ SIMILAR?! She is like a Mini-Me off Austin ***ers!" He waved his arms in the air as he ranted, "She is like a clone... A **CLONE**? Her name is Rei right? Did you clone yourself? Do you have an E***gellion for her to pilot?"  
"C-calm down Gintoki," Nanami tried to hush the man, her eyes wide, "I did no such thing! She is just a kid I found while working at the Shinsengumi," Nanami stood then picked the girl up and set her on her hip, "and stop yelling you are scaring her." She held the girl close slightly swaying her hips, soothing the girl who clung to her.  
"Aaaand _now_ she looks like your daughter," Gintoki gave her his blank expression once again, "about the right age too."  
"Gintoki."  
"But that sure ain't mine!"  
"Gintoki please-"  
"Look at those eyes, they are bright blue!"  
"Ginto-"  
"Oi that mayo freaks eyes are blue!"  
"**GINTOKI!**" Nanami yelled making the man jump, she didn't bother containing her voice. She knew this was about to turn into a session of ridiculous accusations and this wasn't the time or the place for such a thing. She took a deep calming breath before continuing. "Love, how bout we talk about this _later!_" She glared at the silver man and he had a similar look etched into his features as he grudgingly nodded in agreement.  
"Rei sweety, we are going to go get some ice-cream wanna come with us?" Nanami asked the girl who then enthusiastically nodded her head.  
"Right then lets go," Gintoki grinned at the child, "Nana's buying us ice-cream! I call first choice!" he put his hand up in the air as he spun around and started jogging off in the direction of the parfait place they had passed earlier. Nanami couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.  
"He never changes I see," she sighed still smiling, "Lazy arse unless it involves sweets. Stupid Permadick!" As soon as she finished the insult she brought her hand to her mouth and looked at the child on her hip, the girl mirrored her surprised expression. "How bout we don't tell him I said that," she said with a wink. Rei just giggled.

"I want that one aaand that one aaaannd-"  
"Gintoki, love, how about you choose _ONE!_"  
"But, but, I want more than one, I-"  
"Have one for now and get more later, otherwise they would melt while you are eating the first."  
"ah, good point... Okay I want a strawberry and chocolate triple fudge swirl with extra pocky!" The full-grown man said the over-rehearsed line with the excitement of a school bus of kids on the way to Disneyland.

Once all were seated with their frozen treat of choice, Rei started chatting about all sorts of things; Shiro her kitten, and how Nanami saved it in her boobs, how it pooped on the floor at home and scratched up her grandmothers sandals. Then the topic shifted to kindergarten, then to her friends, what was on tv the night before, and many other things, all the while waving her spoon around as she spoke. Once she was on what seemed to be her millionth topic, and Gintoki was on his third parfait, Nanami spoke up.  
"Rei sweety, you shouldn't wave your spoon around like that," She warned. The girl stopped the spoon mid air, with melting ice-cream dripping off the side.  
"Why?" She asked as she looked at the woman sitting to her right at the small square table.  
"I-it's just not a good idea," she claimed as she glanced across at Gintoki as he started on his fourth parfait, and was immediately distracted with her thoughts; 'I don't even remember him ordering that one.'  
Shrugging, Rei ignored the advice. After shoveling a few spoonfuls into her mouth, she scooped more ice-cream and resumed her waving of the spoon. That's because it wasn't a spoon it was an amanto ship flying through space!  
"Rei," Nanami sighed as she picked up napkin from the table dispenser, and motioned for Rei to lean closer. "I told you that isn't a good idea."  
"But you didn't say _WHY!_" Rei reasoned as she allowed the woman to wipe the ice-cream from her chin, never stopping the motions of her space vessel. Of course, a _real_ captain wouldn't stop his scheduled flights just because one woman said to, even if she _was_ a grown-up.  
Nanami sighed as she put the napkin down again. She looked the girl in the eyes and blankly stared at her.  
"_That's_ why!" Nanami tilted her head towards the spoo-uh-spaceship.  
Rei turned her head and her eyes shot wide when she saw it. o.o There was a pair of dead fish eyes attached to the spoon, staring at her. Nanami's Boyfriend had just eaten her ice-cream off her spoon!

Gintoki leaned back from eating the girls ice-cream, and casually continued devouring the remains of his choc-caramel delight. Once he had finished every scrap of sweets the glass had contained, he let out a large belch.  
The girl was probably going to cry, and if she was as much like Nanami as she looked she was probably going to yell at him. It's not like he _WANTED_ to upset her, but she was waving that ice-cream around in front of him, and it was _strawberry_, his favourite. She should have know better. Yeah, that's right.  
Gintoki took a peek at Nanami's expression, it was obvious she wasn't impressed. Her face said "I expected something like this, but you could have surprised me and behaved." Yeah I know, all that in one look, he knew her that well. So yes, Gintoki expected the kid to cry or maybe yell at him, he didn't expect her to start _giggling!_

The large burp seemed to snap Rei out of her daze. She had been staring at her empty spaceship. All her cargo had been stolen by a... a fluffy silver monster. She burst out laughing at the thought.  
"Gin-chan, you must really like ice-cream," she giggled as she scooped up more and held out the spoon towards her new friend.

"uh yea, I do!" Gintoki responded still surprised by the lack of tears. He glanced across at Nanami, she was leaning on her hand with the cutest little smile as she watched the interaction. He decided that was enough permission. He leaned over and once again gulped the ice-cream off the spoon, this time wit a loud "NOM" sound. This time Nanami joined in the chorus of giggles.  
"Oi shorty, you better not have any germs," he warned as he accepted another scoop.  
"I dun think so," Little Rei giggled even more so much so she kind of... uh... missed, and spilled ice-cream over the man's chin.

Gintoki stared at the girl, as she almost fell off her chair in laughter. He looked across at Nanami and saw she was in a similar state. With a sigh he leaned back and put his hands behind his head as if nothing was wrong.  
"I don't see what is so funny," he grumbled.  
Rei grabbed a napkin from the holder and stood on the seat next to the samurai.  
"Hold still!" she commanded with a serious expression, "you have ice-cream on your face and I'm gonna clean it off"  
Gintoki leaned away for a moment  
"You aren't gonna use spit are you?" He received a giggle as a response, but he heard a definite 'no' between the giggles. "Ok then."

After finishing up their desserts, the trio stopped by the clothes shop once again. Rei used her pocket money(plus some extra from Nanami) to buy her grandmother a new pairs of sandals, to replace the ones the kitten had destroyed. Once she had been returned home her grandmother was happy to get her new sandals, and even happier to get her granddaughter back. Just like last time, the old lady thanked Nanami for returning Rei to her, and complemented saying she was such a nice lady. Nanami once again said if they needed any help to call her on her mobile phone but this time also gave them Gintoki's business card and said she can be reached there now not at the Shinsengumi.

The ride home was nowhere near as fun as the one leaving. It was quiet and awkward, the only time someone spoke was when Gintoki cursed at a driver who cut him off. Neither of them was looking forward to the rest of their "conversation" they had put on hold earlier, but it was necessary they finish it. Hopefully it would end well.

* * *

THERE YOU GO ANOTHER CHAPTER!  
they are having a fight! they wernt suppose to,, at least not this bad D: i unno wat will happen! i hope it works out... buuuut u guys have to wait a while to find out. i will try to update faster next time  
k byyyee nooooooow and GO READ SISI's STORIES THEY BE AWESOME! u can find her in the reviews section on here! or on my profile!


	14. Tears that Fall

hiya this is a quick update WAY sooner than expected :D lol hope you enjoy, this is the last chapter of this shopping/date arc thingy, next chap new stuff will happen, SA-CHAN WILL MEET NANAMI SOON what will happen?

soo this fight kinda got nasty, it wasnt suppose to tho... well ull see

* * *

Gintoki didn't say a thing.  
He knew that once he started he wouldn't stop, so he waited. He silently put his scooter away then walked up the stairs, not even looking at the woman awkwardly hovering around him. Once inside he seated himself at his desk and put his feet up on the wooden surface. Nanami walked over and sat herself on the opposite side of the desk, she waited for Gintoki to say the first word.  
Gintoki let out a loud sigh as he glanced at the woman, she was twiddling her thumbs in her lap, she was obviously waiting for him to start. Ok he could do that.  
"So Nana," Gintoki started in a tone more venomous then he intended, "what's with the kid?"  
Nanami let out a sigh of her own.  
"I told you, I _FOUND_ her while I was working in the Shinsengumi," she looked at him sideways, "Come on you are over reacting there is nothing to be angry about."  
"Oh you _found_ her, is that what people are calling it these days?" Gintoki growled through clenched teeth, "but seriously Nana who is that kid, tell me; I'm not gonna get mad."  
"You are already mad you idiot!" Nanami snarled back, her patience for his idiocy was wearing thin, "I _TOLD_ you, she is just a kid I **FOUND**!"  
"Uhuh, and it's just a _complete coincidence_ that she looks exactly like you and the mayo freak!" the man stood and yelled down at her, "What the fuck Nanami! do you _HAVE_ to lie to me? And of ALL the things you could hide from me you hide **THE CHILD OF ANOTHER MAN?**"  
"Gintoki! Calm the **FUCK DOWN!**" Nanami yelled back at him, "You are accusing be of Impossible things! I've only known Toushiro for a couple of months! I couldn't have a 4 year old child with a guy I just met!"  
"Well then whose is it? huh?" Gintoki walked over to her and yelled down into her face "Who the fuck's the father? 'Cause it sure ain't mine!"  
**"I TOLD YOU SHE ISN'T MINE!"** Nanami stood and yelled back into his face. Then her voice wavered, tears broke through and she hung her head. "Ho-how could you say these things? How could you accuse me like this? After everything that happened, after all we have been through. I told you I only want to be with you, why don't you believe me?" She stepped back and leaned against the desk, "You're an idiot, you are such an idiot, she's not mine, it's impossible."  
Gintoki's brow furrowed, he didn't want to see her cry, but he was still too angry.  
"Then why the fuck does that kid-"  
"Idiot, I can't... not since," she sobbed her shoulders shaking as she tried to hold the tears in, "I can't have children not any more, not since..." She looked up into the man's eyes, they were wide and confused. "My uterus was sliced open, and my ovaries detached. None of it works any more, I don't even menstruate any more." she looked down at her hands, the image was blurred by her tears, "I-I can't have a baby, I just can't. It's like punishment, punishment for not taking care of Ichiro, for killing my baby. I can't be a mother, I can't be a woman, not any more..."  
Gintoki was stunned by the words he heard, they washed away all the anger he felt. He realized, he realized how stupid he was being, he realized how stupid his accusations were. Of course Nanami wasn't hiding something like that, there is no way she would hide it. And if it really was her kid she would be living with it and being the awesome mother she was meant to be. That she was born to be.  
"Nana," his voice was barely audible he took a step forwards and reached out to her, but she stepped back out of his reach so he let his hand fall back to his side. He had made her cry, he made his Nanami cry. He had accused her of horrible things. He was despicable. He hung his head in shame, he took a few steps back and sat down on the couch.  
"I'm sorry."  
His Nanami was born to be a mother, she always wanted kids, and everyone always said she would be a great mother, but now... He felt it was his fault, if only he had made her stay home that day, if only... he had been able to protect her.  
"I'm sorry Nana,"  
He had finally got her back after all this time and what does he do? He yells and accuses her. He makes her cry. He was horrible  
"I'm so stupid," he mumbled, "I'm sorry Nanami, Please forgive me,"  
Nanami nodded and forced a small smile, she appreciated the rare apology but she couldn't stay there. she made her way to the door and went outside, passing a very worried Shinpachi on the way out.

She needed a smoke, and drink maybe a few of each. She fumbled in her sleeve as she briskly walked down the stairs, nearly tripping on the last one in her haste. She finally got the cancer-stick to her lips then continued to fumble to find her lighter. Damn. She didn't have it on her.  
"Here, use this."  
Nanami looked up to see Otose standing nearby holding out her lighter.  
"You want to come inside?" the old lady asked with a warm expression  
"Yes, thank you," Nanami nodded as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve then accepted the lighter.

Shinpachi slowly walked into the main room, first peeping through the partially open door then proceeding. He had heard a lot of yelling and crying. He had to see if his boss was ok.  
"Uh Gin-san?" He spoke quietly as he approached the man sitting in the couch, with his face in his hands, "a-are you ok?"  
"Do I look alright to you Shinpachi?" The man responded with a sarcastic tone, not changing from his posture of shame.  
"So uhh... that was... Yeah." Shinpachi felt the need to console his friend, unfortunately he had no idea how to do that, "it's uhh... Okay, Gin... you didn't mean it like that... Right? Right? You didn't, did you?"  
"That's the problem Patsuan, I DID mean it," Gintoki slowly lifted himself up and leaned against the back of the couch. He glanced across at the teen who had sat himself down next to him. It seemed as though the boy wanted to pursue the topic further. Great, just what he needed (not)...  
"Uh... It's gonna be okay, Gin-san." Shinpachi insisted as he reached over and awkwardly patted his boss on the shoulder, "You should probably apologize though.. Just to be on the safe side," when he got no response the boy continued, "Uhh.. yeah. 'Cause girls are... Well, you know... They uh... Cry. A lot. And sometimes they get... uh... violent."  
"Yeah I know," Gintoki sighed, "but I already did that."  
"You can never apologize too many times Gin-San! Nanami-san could..." He looked around the room for a moment then continued, "She's really good with swords... right?"  
Gintoki nodded slowly then suddenly stood up,  
"I-I'm gonna go apologize again," he muttered, "Not 'cause you told me to though."

"Maybe, maybe I should leave," Nanami spoke quietly as she stared into the liquid in her glass.  
"What?" Otose stopped polishing the glass she held.  
"I said; maybe I should leave," Nanami said in a slightly louder voice, "I mean, he seems to have a pretty good life here without me, I just-"  
"**Don't you dare!**" Otose interrupted the nonsense the young woman was spouting, "Don't you dare leave him! Not after coming back! Not over a little spat!"  
"You heard that huh?" Nanami took a drag on her cigarette,  
"Honey, people at the Terminal heard you," the old lady spoke in a matter of fact tone, "it wasn't quiet."  
"I still think I should leave, I've just caused him pain."  
"That's enough of that!" Otose put away the glass she held and leaned against the cabinet behind her, "you have to stay, if you left now I don't think he could cope."  
"I don't thi-"  
"Listen, a few months ago he was all depressed, moping around drinking up all my booze," Otose paused to take another puff of smoke. "we then found out that it was the anniversary of what he thought was your death. When he spoke of you.. I've never seen him like that... when he was remembering you, he seemed so lost. He really missed you." Otose butt out her smoke then looked Nanami in the eyes, "Don't you dare leave, if you do, be sure I will find you and drag you back here!"  
"I don't know," Nanami sighed, "I think he deserves someone better, a real woman who can have children."  
"Don't be stupid Nana," came a manly voice from the doorway, Nanami looked to see Gintoki standing there, with his head down slightly with a tiny smile, he looked like a guilty puppy. "I don't need kids, I've ended up with two already."  
"But I-"  
**"No!"** He interrupted stepping towards her, "don't you say another word about not being a woman, not deserving, being punished or any of that shit, because that's what it is; a crock of _shit!_" He said in such a stern voice but then immediately averted his gaze, "and s-so is the way I treated you today, I treated you like shit. I'm sorry Nana," he finally looked back at the woman he was apologizing to and was shocked to find her in tears. "Aw shit did I make you cry again?" He panicked holding his hands out as if to comfort her, but unsure weather he should.  
"No, it's ok," Nanami sniffed as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve again. Any trace of makeup she was wearing at the start of the day was gone. "I mean it, It's really ok," she managed a smile through the tears. She reached a hand out and grabbed his kimono, held on tight as if he would try to escape. "These aren't bad tears, you can make me cry like this whenever you want." And with that she stood up and wrapped her arms around her love's waist, pressing her face into his chest, and he happily returned the embrace.

"Oi Nana, you stink like cigarettes."

* * *

OK GUYS shopping arc is over, next up will be the assassination arc, Sa-chan vs Nanami *squeal*

thankyou to the wonderful sisi427 who helped with the shinpachi lines and brought some comedy into this dreary chapter... go read her stuff its **awesome!**


	15. Return of the Stalker

hey ppl :D just thort i would add a little info about the girl you are reading about, i did a bunch of research to get the star sign and blood type right :D

Full Name: Nanami Yoshida  
Height 162cm (pretty short)  
Blood type: A  
Star Sign: Leo  
Hair colour: dark blue (originally black but she looked too much like fem hiji pic i found)  
Eye colour: Green  
Body type: her height is short but her body is extremely curvy; big boobs and wide hips  
Defining features: her scars; she has many scars most obvious one is the one on her lower stomach which she got from an axe in the war causing her to lose her first child and nearly her life. She also has one on her right eyebrow she got from her grandmother when her and Gintoki wer caught doing the naughty. The one on her left cheek from falling out of a tree when she climbed up to scare gin who was asleep on a high branch, they both fell out.. and one on her lip which she got directly from the man during sparring.  
Hobbies: Reading, listening to music and occasionally singing. she also loves spending time with friends  
Personality:  
Nanami is a strong willed woman with the heart of a child. She loves spending time with her Nakama and doing so brings out her playful personality. She is a lovely person, affectionate and caring towards almost everyone, but if you get on her bad side she will destroy you! (bwahaha look out sa-skank)  
She has always been told she would be a great mother, unfortunately after being injured she can no longer have children, this fact hurts her and makes her feel like less of a woman and less of a person.

mots of this bio is also available on my profile as well as a link to a picture of her  
anyhoo on with the show...uh... story

* * *

"I assume the mission was a success?"  
"Yes, the guy was easy prey."  
Sarutobi had just come back from a mission that had occupied her for the last few days, she was eager to return to Yorozuya to stalk her love.  
"If that is all, I really need to be going." She stood and straightened her glasses, "I haven't seen my precious Gin-san in a while now, I'm_ sure_ he misses me."  
"Hang on a minute Sarutobi," Zenzou spoke from his seat, cross-legged on the tatami mat floor, "There is probably something you should know, I'm only telling you this so you don't cause trouble for our organization, I'm not being nice or anything."  
Sarutobi narrowed her eyes at the man, she thought for a moment then returned to her spot sitting in front of him.  
"What is it? The more time spent away from him the _more it hurts_."  
"Well they say absence makes the heart grow fonder," the sandy haired ninja gave an awkward grin but received nothing but a glare. "Okay, okay I'll tell you. The thing is, your Gin-san..." He grimaced at what the woman was going to do when he told her, but he had to do it, even though her face lit up at the mention of the samurai. "H-he has a girlfriend."  
Sarutobi's face fell, it changed to surprise, then to grief, then to suspicion, then to anger, and then seemed to repeat the process.  
"You are bullshitting aren't you?" She snarled at the man, "there is no way my Gin-san would do such a thing. We are in love!" She thought for a moment, "It's that Tae girl isn't it?! **That bitch!**" She ranted and raved then broke down and started crying.  
"O-oi calm down I-" Zenzou tried to calm the woman, wondering if it would have been better if she had found out on her own, at least then it wouldn't be his problem.  
**"HOW DO YOU KNOW! TELL ME!"** Sarutobi shook him by his shirt.  
"Okay, _OKAY!_ calm down I will tell you..."

**_FLASHBACK!_**  
Zenzou grinned as he picked up the last copy of his favorite Jump manga, he was happy he had got there in time before they had sold out.  
"Oh damn, is that the last copy?"  
Zenzou turned his head to see a beautiful, dark haired, young woman looking at the manga in his hand.  
"Uh yeah it is," he said as he watched the woman, she was pretty and definitely not his type, but still... "Sorry miss. Um, are you sure this is what you wanted? It's boy's manga."  
"Yeah it is," her face fell and she shifted her weight to her other foot, "dammit, I didn't get here in time, I was too busy getting kicked out of my home." She snarled in upset sarcasm, "I guess another shop might have-"  
"Here," Zenzou held out the manga to the woman, he didn't know why he was being so nice.  
"No its okay, I'm sure another store will-"  
"No I insist! I'm pretty fast, I could probably find another copy pretty quick." He flashed her a grin as she accepted the book. The woman returned the smile  
"Thanks a bunch!" She immediately spun round and headed to the counter to pay for the magazine.  
"Thanks you again I'll be sure to return the favor!" She called out to him before disappearing out through the automatic doors.  
As Zenzou left the store, grumbling to himself about having to find another manga, he looked up and saw the girl handing the manga to a familiar silver haired samurai. The man thanked the woman then gave her a kiss before they both climbed on the scooter and drove away.  
_**END FLASH BACK!**_

"No,_** NO!**_That can't be right!" Sarutobi screamed as she shook the poor storyteller by the shirt once again, "You are lying! You have to be!"  
"Why would I lie?" Zenzou yelled back as he pried the woman's fingers from his clothes, "go see for yourself then if you don't believe m-,"  
He didn't get to finish, she had already rushed out of the room.

"Tae-san." Nanami called out to the familiar brunette on the street. Tae immediately turned around and greeted the dark haired woman who called out to her.  
"Oh Nanami-san, how can I help you," she smiled sweetly.  
"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner at Yorozuya tonight," Nanami shifted her feet awkwardly when the woman before her gave her a curious look, "well when we met we didn't really get a chance to meet uh... properly. I want to cook us all dinner so we can get to know each other."  
"Sure, I would love to," Tae grinned, "but I must ask, what does Gin-san think of this?"  
"Uh, well he doesn't know yet," Nanami flashed a cheeky grin, "you see I know he would say 'no way it would be such a pain' or something, so I decided to tell him later, when it's to late too cancel." Both women laughed for a moment.  
"Well I have to get back now, Gintoki will probably be awake from his nap and looking for me, seeya tonight." Nanami called out as she headed off in the direction of Yorozuya, fresh ingredient filled shopping bags in hand.

**"TAAAEE-SAN!"** Came a screeching voice from a stalker that was not hers. Tae turned to see a purple haired girl fling herself in her direction.** "TAE-SAN! ARE YOU HER?!"** The woman yelled as she gripped poor Tae's shoulders.  
"Sarutobi-san, wh-what are you going on about?!"  
**"I HEARD!** I heard Gin-san has a girlfriend! **IS IT TRUE?!"** The woman's eyes were manic and bloodshot, it would have scared any normal person, lucky Tae wasn't normal.  
"Sarutobi, please calm down!" Tae said in a calm voice, "yes its true, infact I was just talking to her."  
"**WHAT REALLY?** so it isn't you?"  
"No it isn't me!" Tae gave a sweet smile but had a vein popping out of her forehead. "I'm not interested in a slob like that!"  
"Yes that's right, Otae-san needs a man like me!" Came a gruff manly voice from a nearby trash-can, and just as a gorilla head popped out of it Tae kicked it with all her strength.  
**"THE FUCK YOU WANT GORILLA STALKER?"** Tae yelled as she repetitively kicked the guy in the head **"I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES FUCK OFF!"** Tae paused for a moment and turned a smiling face to the purple haired ninja who was still standing nearby, "why don't you go see for yourself? She went that way, see that's her there." Tae pointed to a woman leaving a candy shop then resumed beating up the gorilla who had decided to rub itself on her leg.

Sarutobi followed the small woman, because that's what she was, small. The bitch had to be at least 6cm shorter than herself, there was no way her beloved Gin-san would like a woman like that; even that glasses boy was taller than her.  
She followed the woman all the way to Yorozuya, the bitch even had the nerve to call out "I'm home." Sarutobi would have to smack some sense into that short arse skank.  
"What the fuck!" came a manly voice that was heaven to the assassin hiding in the roof, she was so happy to hear her beloved Gin-san and was looking forward to him yelling at this weird, short, skanky bitch.  
"What the fuck Nanami, where _were_ you?" Gintoki called out to the Nanami who was now preparing some of the ingredients for dinner later that day, no harm in starting early.  
"I was out shopping," she replied innocently.  
"We went shopping yesterday." The man spoke as he flicked a booger he had freshly excavated from his nose.  
"Yeah, well I wanted to get a few more things."

Wait _what?_ He was suppose to yell at her. Something like "who the fuck are you?" or maybe "strange, tiny woman, get out of my house!" They weren't suppose to have a friendly conversation. What's worse is that it got friendlier.

"So Nana, did you buy anything for me?" Gintoki cooed as he crept up close behind Nanami who was chopping vegetables.  
"Maybe," she giggled as she tried to ignore the arms snaking around her waist, "Only if you are good!"  
"So you want me to be_ good_..." he grabbed her by the hips and spun her around pressing her back against the kitchen bench, "or do you want me to be _REALLY_ good?" He smirked down at the woman he had pinned in place, as she carefully placed the knife she was holding behind her, and far out of the way in case the current actions... uh... escalated.  
"You haven't answered me," Gintoki purred in her ear as she placed her palms on his chest, "should I be good or..." he snuck his hand between the layers of her short kimono, tracing up her inner thigh "should I be _really_ good?"

_**OH GOD**_ was she really seeing this? Was she really seeing her beloved Gin-san feeling up some short skanky bitch?

"Hmm, that depends" Nanami smirked up at the man.  
"Depends on what?" he mumbled as he kissed her weak spot under her ear making her toes curl.  
"Depends on if you behave," she growled as she pushed him away, "lets do this later in a less... obvious place," she stated, then after giving the man a quick kiss she turned back to preparing vegetables. Gintoki pouted at her turned back, he moved closer as if he was going to do more but instead stole a piece of carrot she had just chopped and started away. Nanami paused her chopping and smiled.  
"That bag over there," she nodded to her left, "that has something in it for you."  
With a big grin Gintoki scooped up the plastic bag then disappeared from the room.

Sarutobi _finally_ a chance._ Finally_ the** bitch** was alone. She had seen enough of her seductive tricks used on her love. This "Nanami" woman had to go down, and she was the one to do it. The ninja silently removed the ceiling panel and got out a kunai.  
Assasin mode **ON**

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN!** next chap ill be the fight scene! so how injured will they get? will someone die? tell me what u think :D

**A little story by Tara!** After she found the F5 button which types out the current date and time:  
5:56 PM 18/07/2013 Monkeys invaded the earth  
5:57 PM 18/07/2013 Monkeys learnt how to fling poop. Gintoki was their target practice.  
5:58 PM 18/07/2013 Gintoki introduces monkeys to bananas  
5:59 PM 18/07/2013 Monkeys take bananas and leave. World is saved thanks to Hijikata  
6:00 PM 18/07/2013 Gintoki: OI OI WHAT THE FUCK!  
6:01 PM 18/07/2013 No one cares  
6:04 PM 18/07/2013 Kagura: The monkeys have returned aru!  
6:05 PM 18/07/2013 Gintoki: Give them more bananas!  
6:06 PM 18/07/2013 Kagura: I ate them all! aru  
6:07 PM 18/07/2013 Gintoki: The fuck Kagura?!  
6:08 PM 18/07/2013 Kagura: I got hungry!  
6:09 PM 18/07/2013 Gintoki: We have no choice. We must sacrifice Shinpachi  
6:10 PM 18/07/2013 Kagura: Yeah! aru  
6:11 PM 18/07/2013 Gintoki: Oi oi Patsuan, get here!  
6:12 PM 18/07/2013 Shinpachi: What? Huh? Ahhhhhhhhhh! No! Stay away!  
6:13 PM 18/07/2013 Gintoki and Kagura successfully capture Shinpachi, offer him as a sacrifice to the Monkey Invaders  
6:14 PM 18/07/2013 Monkeys depart Earth once more, never return. Once again the day is saved, thanks to Hijikata  
6:15 PM 18/07/2013 Gintoki: OI OI! Seriously?! Again?!  
6:16 PM 18/07/2013 Nanami: *puts hand on his shoulder* Let it go Gintoki. You know co-author Tara's loyalty lies with Toushiro.  
6:17 PM 18/07/2013 Gintoki: *pout* But, but...the monkeys!  
6:18 PM 18/07/2013 Nanami: I know. The important thing is, YOU know that you saved the day.  
6:19 PM 18/07/2013 Gintoki: I love you Nana  
6:20 PM 18/07/2013 Nanami: I love you too my Gintoki  
**THE END**


	16. DeathMatch

I discovered while writing this fight scenes are hard to write D: so yea lots o jumping around of POV to hide how much i suck ... sorry

* * *

It seemed as though Nanami wouldn't be able to finish preparing dinner any time soon. She gripped the knife she held tighter, ready for what was to come, ready for the killing intent filled presence was going to do next. In a flash Nanami jumped to the side, dodging a kunai aimed at her head, and brought the knife she held up to block a second wielded by a purple haired ninja.  
"Can I help you?" Nanami smiled at the woman but her voice was full of venom.  
"You can **_DIE!_**" The woman pulled out another Kunai and swiped at Nanami's neck. Nanami leaned back and stomped on the woman's toe. As the woman flinched Nanami made a break for it, she ran from the kitchen and headed for the main room, she needed her sword.

There was a crash sound coming from the kitchen.  
"Maybe we should go check on her," Shinpachi said in a worried voice.  
"Leave her be Patsuan," Gintoki stated lazily as he put his feet up on the desk, he was busy consuming anything sweet he could find in the shopping bag his girlfriend had brought home, "the kitchen is a battlefield, Nana is just embracing the reality of it."  
"WOW, Nana-chan must really be awesome then! aru," chirped the small yato girl who hovered over his shoulder, hoping to steal anything she deemed tasty.  
"Gin-san you shouldn't make up nonsense just to get out of doing things, Kagura-can believes all of it." The boy sighed as he stood up. "I'm going to go-"  
Before the boy could finish the sentence, the paper door was flung open and Nanami rushed in slamming it behind her. She hastily made her way across the room, jumping over the small table that sat between the two couches.  
"Nanami-san wha-" Once again the boy was cut off this time by Nanami's hand pushing him back down onto the couch by his face. Just as she did this, multiple kunai flew through the flimsy paper door and straight at the woman. In an instant, she held up the small table with her free hand blocking every single one.  
All eyes moved to the shredded door as a purple haired, female, ninja jumped through it and lunged towards the table wielding woman, cutting the furniture shield in half with her short sword.  
Nanami cursed under her breath as she used the remaining piece of the table as a weapon and smashed her attacker in the face sending her flying. She then took the chance to snatch the sword, she had stored near her lovers desk, and immediately drew it. But when she turned back towards her opponent she found her kneeling on the floor, feeling all around her as if she couldn't see.  
"Just you wait, y-you short bitch!" The ninja growled, "as soon as I find my glasses you are _soo_ dead!"  
Nanami sighed with a twitching brow, this situation was a bit too much for her to handle, she was being assassinated by a blind idiot. She sheathed her sword and placed it on her hip, about the same time the woman found her glasses.  
"Sarutobi what are you doing here?" Gintoki asked the purple haired nitwit. As soon as he spoke the girl squealed excitedly and threw her arms around him. she was so giddy to hear her dream man speak her name.  
"Gin-san! I'm so happy to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss your loving wife? No need to answer I'm sure you did..." The weird woman continued to spew an immense amount of love and affectionate bullshit at the man, who was desperately trying to escape her grasp.

Okay **THAT** was the _last_ straw!  
Nanami stormed forwards and ripped the psycho girl away from her man by a handful of lavender hair, throwing her across the room, slamming her into the sharp corner of the nearest couch.  
**"Keep your hands off my boyfriend!"** Nanami roared making everyone in the room flinch, "I don't know _who_ you are, _how_ you know him or your _history_ with him..." Nanami stormed towards the woman who had just got to her feet, "but he is _mine_ now, so **HANDS OFF!**" At that last word Nanami full on ran at the girl, pushing her with all her strength through the two paper doors and over the balcony. She then drew her sword then jumped over the ledge using her falling momentum to stab her blade into the ground were the Ninja woman lay, fully intent on killing her. This bitch had the nerve to hit on her boyfriend, claim to be his wife and throw herself at him, right in front of her... _This bitch deserved to die!_

Sarutobi rolled to the side only just in time for the sword to cut nothing but her hair and the earth.  
Nanami swore as she swiped the sword from the ground, making sure to fling dirt at the woman who was now standing herself up. The dirt to the face made the ninja splutter slightly, giving Nanami a chance at a vertical strike. Sa-chan barely brought a kunai up in time to divert the attack, so the blade went harmlessly down beside her. She then had to dodge another swing as Nanami twisted her blade and swiped diagonally upwards towards the lavender haired woman.

After climbing through the wreckage of what was his front door, Gintoki looked over the balcony in horror as his girlfriend and resident stalker fought. This _wasn't_ going to end well.  
"Oi Nana!" He didn't think he was going to get a response but he tried anyway, **"NANAMI!"** He yelled with all his might, he decided the arse kicking he was going to get was worth it if it meant stopping the fight. **"OI YOU STUPID BINT! LISTEN TO ME! Stop being a psyco! STOP FIGHTING"**  
Nope, nothing. She couldn't hear him over the blades crashing and the yelling of obscenities. Though he was worried, Gintoki could tell she wasn't serious yet, just really pissed off. If she got serious he knew he was going to have to step in. Her usual pissed off state was stubborn, but when that switch was flicked, she becomes impossible to stop. He knew if that happened he had to stop her before she did something she would regret.

Sarutobi jumped back from what would have been a blow serious enough to lose a limb and maybe her life. Once her feet hit the ground she immediately struck back with shuriken, from what she thought to be a safe distance, but her opponent was too quick. With a tilt of the head the samurai woman dodged one and deflected another with her sword, never breaking her eye contact. The ninja knew this was going to be a tough fight, and blood was definitely going to be spilled.

At some stage in the fight, an onlooker must have called the police, because soon there where many Shinsengumi cars arriving, with lights flashing and sirens wailing. But with one look at the women fighting, the police halted their advances. They knew they had no chance against these two, Nanami in particular. The officers decided to leave it up to their captain, Sougo Okita. But he seemed more intent on blowing bubbles in his gum and watching more than interfering.

Both women were soon disarmed. Sarutobi had thrown the last of her shuriken and kunai. She only managed to land two successful hits in her opponents thigh. The weapons still embedded in the muscle proved it. Nanami had successfully left a few cuts on her enemy, and knocked her enemy's sword from her grasp, but only to leave herself open to have hers knocked away as well.  
So now they were defenseless, but where they going to stop? _**Hell no!**_ Both women lunged forward simultaneously attacking with fists and feet, soon resorting to hair pulling and scratching with fingernails.

Soon the scuffle had also attracted the attention of the media. A news van pulled up and the crew hastily filed out and set up for their report.  
"This is Ketsuno Ano reporting from the Kabuki district. I'm here to report on what seems to be a death match between two women. The Shinsengumi seem to be present but are taking no action, I will try to find out why." The woman walked up to the nearby idle captain. "Sir, can I have a word?"  
"Ah I'm on Tv." Sougo said with his monotone voice, he looked at the camera directly for a moment, "Hello, Die Hijikata."  
"Please sir, I must ask you; why is the Shinsengumi not taking action?"  
"Well it's 'cause I told them not to," He sighed, "attempting to stop them would cause great number of casualties in our ranks. Besides it's more fun to watch."  
"I see," Ketsuno Ana tried to hide her disapproval behind her usual smile, "are you a high ranking member?"  
"Yeah I'm a captain of the 1st division." He said then blew another large bubble in the pink gum he was chewing.  
"Do you know what started this dispute?"  
"Yeah I think so," Sougo said directing his eyes back at the fighting women, "they are fighting over a man."  
"Is that _so_?!" The reporter leant forwards holding the microphone closer to the sandy haired man, determined to get the best scoop, "Do you know who this man is?"  
"Yup," he nodded as he scanned the crowd, "Ah, there he is, the one with the silver hair. OI DANAA!" He called out to his silver haired friend who was standing on the edge of the ever growing crowd of onlookers.

Gintoki heard the captain calling out to him, but it didn't register as important in his mind. He was too busy watching carefully to see if he had to interfere. He was also kinda enjoying the fact two women were fighting over him... just a little bit. What _DID_ get his attention was the feminine voice of his Tv Idol calling out to him.  
"Excuse me sir, Yorozuya Boss." The sweet melodious voice of the angel, Ketsuno Ana, called out to him. He turned wide eye to the source and sure enough, there she was, in the flesh, his idol.  
"Uh... H-hi,"Gintoki stuttered as he grinned like an idiot, scratching the back of his head nervously.  
"Sir, is it true these women are fighting over you?" The Reporter held a doubtful expression, doubtful this loser would have women wanting him. She was also hoping this didn't turn into another report on the Shinsengumi being immature and ignoring their duties.  
"W-well yeah," Gintoki grimaced slightly as he looked back to the fight, all traces of nervousness gone, "One is my Girlfriend, the other is a crazy stalker who won't leave me alone," he sighed in annoyance, but mostly worry.

Suddenly Gintoki pushed his beloved angel to the ground as bloodied kunai flew past and hit a pole behind them. He looked up to see Nanami pulling out a second one that was lodged in her thigh, and readying it to be thrown like the first.  
**"QUIT FLIRTING WHILE I'M FIGHTING ****_NOW _****OR ELSE THAT BITCH IS ****_NEXT,_****"** she roared so loud everybody stepped back. She was close to snapping, close to that switch flipping.  
Standing up Gin started towards his love hands out before him, but he stopped dead in his tracks as Nanami's eyes went wide and dropped the kunai. She looked down to see her own sword pushed through her abdomen.  
A maniacal laugh sounded behind her.  
"I told you I would kill you!" Sarutobi boasted as she pushed her cracked glasses up with a single finger, "You had no chance for I have been made strong by my love for Gin-san!" At the end of her sentence she started prancing past the skewered samurai, towards the man she intended on claiming as a prize.

When the crazy woman was right beside her Nanami reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She spun the psycho on the spot so that she was facing her, and mercilessly kneed the woman in the stomach with all her strength. Of course the purple haired ninja fell to her knees gasping for air, clawing at the ground as if it would give her the oxygen she much needed.  
Calmly, Nanami pulled the sword from her back, barely flinching when it was removed. She held it in both hands to the side, her legs parted slightly to brace herself for this final attack. she glared with fiery hate at the woman kneeling before her. She then spoke in a tone so low, so resentful it made the ninja look up in fear.  
"You can _die_ now you fucking psycho, stalker bitch."  
As the last word left her scowling lips, she swung with full force.  
Her target: the Sarutobi's neck.

* * *

Haha im such a bitch! sorry i couldn't resist a cliffie like this... wat do you guys think? to chop or not to chop? WHAT WIL HAPPEN NEXT?!

Here is a recomendation by me the awesome NonieBee (lol rhymes)  
**"Demoness"** by CrimsonCherryScarlet... it is a BlackButler faniction but it is brilliantly written and has a wonderful OC in it, I Highly recomend it! be aware though the chapters are long! :D if you want a link look in my **Favourite stories list!**


	17. Media Coverage

I'm really sorry guys, I couldn't resist the thrall of the cliffhanger D: so to make up for it i worked my but off to bring you this chapter asap :D even though my computer is dead and i have to use a crappy old second hand one D:

i just wanna tell you guys this flipped nanami is how she survived the war... sorta. her normal self is really careing and stuff so this is the flip side, if that makes any sense.

Caution: a gorilla's feelings were hurt in the making of this chapter

* * *

Sarutobi closed her eyes tight, waiting for her life to end, but it didn't happen. She opened one eye and glanced at the blade that was to cut her, it had stopped mere millimeters from her neck. She followed the blade with her eyes and was delighted to see a strong arm adorned in blue swirls stopping the arm that swung the blade. Her vision then blurred as her eyes filled with tears, her Gin-san had come to save her.

"Nanami!" Gintoki's strong voice sounded, "Calm down!" He pulled his love's arm away, squeezing her wrist, making her drop her sword. He stood close, restraining the woman with all his might, the woman in question rebelled against the hold with all her might.  
**"NO LET ME GO!"** Nanami screamed, "Let me go Permadick, **I'm gonna kill that bitch!**"  
"**That's why I'm stopping you, idiot!**" He growled back at her, still holding the woman back, "You know you don't really want to kill her."  
"You are_ wrong,_" Nanami's voice lowered and she slumped against his chest. "I-its not over" she mumbled the last few words.  
"You won," Gintoki said calmly, slightly releasing his hold. "Let it go, its over"  
"No," Nanami growled and suddenly pushed the samurai out of her way,** "NO ITS NOT OVER! NOT UNTIL HER HEAD ROLLS!"** She lunged forwards to once again attack the downed ninja.  
Gintoki swore as he quicky looped his arms under Nanami's shoulders, holding her back. Nanami kicked her legs up in the air trying to escape, or at least leave a nice bruise on her enemy.  
"Look at yourself," he growled directly in her ear, "you're bleeding everywhere, you need treatment"  
**_"I don't CARE!"_** she screamed, blinded by rage, pumped on adrenaline, **"I have to kill her!"**  
"So you wont stop then?" Gintoki growled the question, grimacing at the thought of how he was going to have to stop her.  
"No!" She screeched in response, "Not untill she is **DEAD!"**  
"In that case," Gintoki sighed as he slid an arm around her neck, applying pressure. Nanami writhed around trying to escape but Gintoki's arms were too strong. After a small while she went limp in his arms, he had put her to sleep.  
Gintoki slowly lowered his love to the ground, resting her head on his lap. he brushed a fer strands of hair from her face, watching her chest rise and fall in steady breaths.(AN:not perverted way)

**"HAHA"** Sarutobi cackled as she got to her feet, "That's it Gin-san my love. Hold her there!" A meniacle grin on her face as she picked up the nearby kunai Nanami had dropped, "I'll finish her off." But before she could take a step she found the sword at her neck once again, this time in the hands of the one and only yorozuya leader.  
"Didn't you hear me say it's over?" Gintoki pointed the sword up at the aproaching ninja, not even looking at her, "Don't you try anything like this _EVER_ again, or I will kill you. Understand?" He looked up at the lavender haired woman, his eyes where serious. **"Do you understand?!"**  
"Y-you choose_ her_?" Sarutobi cried as she stepped back, dropping the kunai and holding her hands to her chest, "why would you choose her?"  
"You seem to be mistaken," Gintoki calmly picked up his lover and started away towards his home, "there was no choice, only her." (AN: ooh ouch! sorry Sa-chan)  
The watching crowd fell silent and slowly parted allowing the samurai to pass. Gintoki was almost at the steps when a microphone was thrust into his face. He looked across at the woman that held it she looked back with a determined expression.  
"Sir, can I have a word?" Ketsuno ana asked with a stern voice, she knew this was a good story and she couldn't let it get away. She had lost a lot of face during her spell of inaccurate weather forecasts, she intended to redeem herself. "Is this woman your girlfriend? Is it true she was a member of the Shinsengumi? What exactly did you do to her? Was it necessary to stop her like that?"  
Unlike before, being spoken to by his idol didn't excite him at all, if anything he was kind of annoyed. Gintoki glanced at the woman in his arms she seemed peaceful leaning against his chest.  
"Look this isn't the time for this." He sighed as he returned his gaze to the woman beside him, "can't you see I'm busy? She needs medical treatment plus..." He paused for a moment grimacing, "plus she isn't gonna be happy when she wakes up, it would be best if there where less people around."  
"I see," Ketsuno ana responded, as she looked at the woman then shifted her gaze. She was a nice person and she knew that he was right, this wasn't the time. Usually she covered minor stories, like rise in sales of valentine chocolates, and her coworker, Hanano Saki, covered the more exciting stories. But Hanano was currently on site doing a live story on a volcano erupting and endangering a village, so was unavailable. Ketsuno ana didn't really want to, but her job demanded she drill him for answers."I-"  
"Didn't you hear the man?" Came a masculine voice nearby, "though I can't blame you for not listening, he does speak a lot of shit."  
Hijikata pushed his way through the crowd and approached the reporter that was hindering the Yorozuya's ascending of the staircase.  
Gintoki took the distraction as a chance and made his way up the steps; disappearing from sight.  
Ketsuno ana glanced at the silver haired man as he disappeared, then back to the dark haired man who just approached.  
"Excuse me sir, you are the vice-commander of the Shinsengumi right?" She asked excitedly, "Can you answer a few questions? Is it true she was the famous female member of the Shinsengumi? Is it true she got her position due to a relationship with you? Does that mean she lost her position due to her relationship with the yorozuya boss? What are your feelings on their relationship?"  
Hijikata nearly choked on his cigarette butt again at the continuous stream of questions.  
"Wh-what are you talking about? I had no relationship with her!" He choked out glaring at the reporter, his cheeks growing warm. "Their relationship i-is none of my concern!" He spoke through clenched teeth, trying to fight the blush that had spread over his face." I jus- I just..." Shaking his head for a moment he finally gained his composure, "Uhh, the Shinsengumi has work to do! GET OUTTA HERE! GET THAT CAMERA OUTTA MY FACE!" He yelled at the woman then turned to the camera man, "Gimme the tapes, you aren't airing that shit!"

It took a while, but eventually the Shinsengumi managed to usher away the crowd of curious onlookers, and Hijikata managed to confiscate the footage prohibiting the news station to run the story. As the crowd dispersed a single woman approached.  
"Oh my!" Otae exclaimed with her hand to her cheek, "what happened here?"  
"Oh, Otae-san what are you doing here?" Hijikata asked as he got out a new cigarette, "I just gave the order for everyone to clear out."  
"Well I came to see Nanami-san," she held a worried expression as she noticed the blood on the ground. "I was invited over for dinner."  
"Well you might have a problem there," the man sighed, "last I checked she was out cold."  
"Oh dear, I guess the conversations will be a bit one sided then," her eyes grew sad, "and she won't get to enjoy the lovely dessert I brought."  
"I don't think that is the problem," Hijikata felt his brow twitch.  
"To think they went at it to the point of exhaustion," Tae thought out loud, completely ignoring the vice-comander who was coughing loudly. "Shinpachi said they were rather active but this is a little _extreme_."  
"I think you miss the point again Tae-san!" Hijikata growled at the woman, "and that scenario doesn't account for the blood, or the crowd.. or anything for that matter!" Hijikata continued to fill his role as the straight man to a T, "What the hell are you imagining in that little head of yours? The innocent girl image is an act isn't it? You really are a pervert aren't you?"  
"What?" Tae asked with surprise, "P-pervert? what are you on about Hijikata-san? How is a lovers quarrel perverted?"  
"I thought... wait a sec... y-you weren't talking about..." Hijikata stuttered, his cigarette sagging on the edge of his lip. "I thought you meant..." his voice trailed off and he looked at his feet.  
"What? I can't hear you if you mumble like that." Tae tilted her head and listened with curiosity.  
"You weren't talking about.. uhh-" Hijikata mumbled to his feet once again but was cut off.  
"He was thinking about sex!" Sougo's mono-tonal voice was heard, "you see, Hijikata-san is the real pervert here."  
"Oi Sougo, Don't say it like that!" Hijikata growled at the approaching captain, "It's not like that! The way she said it anyone would jump to that conclusion"  
"Oi don't blame the poor woman," Sougo said containing the smirk that threatened to show, "and now you are talking about 'jumping', jeez Hijikata-san, you really should tone it down." This time his smirk escaped.  
"WHY YOU-" Hijikata grabbed his sword ready to fight but was interrupted again.  
"Now now you two," their gorilla commander spoke with a smile, as he placed a hand on the shoulder of both men. "No need to fight. Both of you have work to do, off you go."  
Once the two had left he turned to his beloved Tae-san.  
"Otae-saaaaaan, did you see that? Did you see how manly I was?" He cried out, one hand over his heart the other pointing in the direction of the leaving men, "You see how useful your man is? y-" He then stopped as he realized his love was gone, she had left and already gone up the steps of yorozuya. He was standing in the middle of the street swooning and boasting at nothing.

"Mummy that gorilla is weird..."  
"don't look at him sweetie!"

* * *

yay ther u go nex chap :D this was gonna be a resolution o the whole incident but hijikata kept getting distracted.. oh well

Next chapter: resolutions at dinner(or something)


End file.
